Litamonry world
by kazenawa arinda
Summary: ahaha sebenarnya ini bukan pergabungan dari bermacam komik tetapi ini sebenarnya adalah komikku sendiri masih di edit aku mengubahnya ke dalam seri novel. Litamonry adalah dunia yang hampir mirip dengan dunia manusia .. dunia ini di huni oleh monster , elf , dan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas . dan sang reingkarnasi dari seorang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan dunia
1. Episode 1 (kembali)

**~Episode 1 Litamonry world~**

**~Kembali ~  
**

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Peperangan ini ? jatuhnya banyak korban hanya karna melindungiku ? aku harus berbuat apa ? aku takut! " anak laki-laki berambut

hitam yang berbaring dengan berlumuran darah lalu terdiam saat melihat di sekelilingnya penuh dengan korban yang gugur dalam peperangan tersebut .

_Lalu ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya ,_

"Kakak ,apakah kakak tidak apa-apa ? maafkan aku, aku menyerahkan diriku kepada iblis yang ingin membunuh kakak , aku tidak tega melihat kakak

yang sekarat sekarang , aku tau iblis itu hanya menginginkan kakak mati di tangannya , aku tidak mau kakak mati di tangan iblis yang keji itu ,

jadi aku melakukan hal ini " kata seorag anak laki-laki berambut merah yang berada di sampingnya.

" Tidak ..., tidak,,, , jangan bilang kalau karna kakak dan kau itu kembar kau rela menyerahkan dirimu dengan iblis itu , jangan lakukan itu"

anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu merasa sangat ber-salah dan tidak berdaya.

"Tidak apa-apa , kakak ..dan tolong kakak jangan merasa bersalah ., aku akan menunggu kakak , sampai jumpa kakak " anak laki-laki berambut merah itu

tersenyum kepada kakaknya lalu dia lenyap di bawa iblis itu .

" Eghh.. ayah , ibu .. maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf ...aku tidak bisa menjaga adik kembarku ,tetapi aku janji dengan tangan ku sendiri aku akan

menolongnya walaupun aku mati , aku pasti menolongnya " anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu yang melihat ke langit sambil memejamkan mata dan tertidur di tanah dengan belumuran darah.

_Entah mengapa ternyata semua kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi ..dari seorang anak lai-laki berambut hitam yang wajahnya hampir mirip dgn anak berambut hitam _

_di mimpinya ._

"huaaah~ " Anak berambut hitam itu shock dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya

"Yang tadi itu aku ..? benarkah " anak itu memegang wajahnya dan seolah tidak percaya bahwa di mimpi, dirinya berlumuran darah dan mengalami kejadian itu.

lalu tidak lama kemudian alarm yang berada di samping kasurnya berbunyi ..

**[Minggu 07:15] [Good moring & happy weekend , good people ^^ ]**...

**_TEK_** " suara tombol alarm yang di tekan

_anak berambut hitam itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela ,lalu membukanya . dia membiarkan piamanya itu tertiup oleh angin _

_yang berhembuus dari jendelanya di pagi hari ._

" heh .. mimpi itu menakutkan sekali dan apakah aku memang punya saudara kembar berambut merah " anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu bingung

lalu anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil berteriak.. karna tidak percaya dengan semua mimpi yang dia alami tadi

"hwaaa .. aku benar-benar pusing ... . "

_Tidak sengaja dari bawah di depan halaman rumah si anak laki-laki rambut hitam itu ,ada beberapa orang memanggilnya .._

" hei tukang tidur .. kami sudah datang sesuai janjimu kemarin , kau malah belum siap " kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau yang tidak pernah lupa

menggunakan headphone di telingannya

" Kuro ..cepatlah ..sudah mau jam 8:00 nanti kita ketinggalan kereta yang menuju taman bermain yang baru di buka bulan lalu" kata seorang anak

perempuan berambut orenge ke merah-merahan yang menggunakan jepitan berbentuk bintang di rambutnya .

" Aku tidak mau sampai ketinggalan Eventnya .. Cepatlah kuro " kata seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau yang menggunakan 3 jepitan hitam di rambutnya

" Aku segera kesana , tunggu sebentar " anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama kuro itu langsung berlari dari lantai 2 kamarnya ke depan pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh teman-temannya masuk ke dalam rumah nya sambil menunggu dirinya membersihkan badan dan besiap-siap.

_ Yah kalian sudah tau sekarang nama paggilannku adalah kuro , namaku adalah Kazenawa kuro umurku 15 tahun_

_dan mereka bertiga adalah sahabat ku sejak SD . lalu anak laki-laki berambut hijau yang mengunakan headphone namanya adalah Yuuto kazuyuki _

_dia adalah gamer umurnya 15 tahun .. hidupnya tidak jauh dari game .. tetapi dia itu anaknya pendiam .. yah kalau bersama teman yang sudah akrab _

_dengannya dia tidak bisa di bilang pendiam lagi -_-_

_lalu anak perempuan berambut orange dengan jepitan bintang di rambutnya namanya adalah Hoshi Hikari umurnya 15 tahun, _

_Hoshi adalah anak yang manis dia selalu satu tingkat dengan ku kalau besaing di kelas .. dia memang berbakat di bidang olahraga dan dia sangat baik ._

_yah banyak yang menyukainya . lalu anak perempuan berambut hijau dengan 3 jepitan hitam namanya adalah Yuuta kazuyiki umurnya 15tahun.,_

_ dia adalah saudara kembar / adik kembaran dari yuuto kazuyuki _

_walaupun mereka kembar tetapi mereka tidak terlalu akrab satu-sama lain , entahlah karna apa aku juga engga tau -_-_

_**TREEK**_ " suara pintu terbuka

" Silahkan masuk " Kata kuro

" Permisi " kata 3 orang anak tersebut

3 orang itu lalu masuk dan melepaskan sepatu nya dan menaruhnya di tempat sepatu yang ada di rumah kuro ..

lalu kuro menuruh mereka menunggu di ruang tengah ,

"apakah orang tuamu tidak ada kuro? bukannya mereka dulu selalu di rumah ? "tanya yuuta dan hoshi

"emh . eh .. itu .. " ragu ucap kuro

"ada apa dengan orang tua mu ? " tanya yuuto heran

"ga apa-apa .. bilang saja, kami kan sahabatmu" kata hoshi

"emh.. baiklah , ayahku ada urusan kerja di luar negeri .. beserta ibuku tetapi mereka bekerja di negeri yang berbeda-beda kadang juga berpindah-pindah"kata kuro

"lalu kenapa kamu engga ikut mereka ? " tanya yuuto

" aku harus selesaikan sekolahku dulu .. aku tidak mau sekolahku berantakan karna orangtuaku berpindah-pindah negara "kata kuro

"jadi nanti kelulusan SMP ? "tanya hoshi

"ah .. itu , kelulusan SMP aku sudah memutuskan tetap tinggal di kota ini , sampai kelulusan SMK .dan kalau orang tua ku belum selesai kerjaannya di luar

negeri sana .. aku ikut mereka , kalau mereka sudah selesai dengan kerjanya katanya aku akan tetap tinggal di kota ini bersama orang tua ku "kata kuro

" oh begitu " kata ke 3 anak tersebut yang mengeluarkan ekspresi wajahnya yang serius

"eh .. sekarang udah jam 7 .19 , kuro cepatlah " kata yuuta

"Tunggu disini dulu ya , aku mau membersihkan badan dulu " Kata kuro

"Yah .. jangan lama-lama waktu kita sangat sempit " kata hoshi

"iya-iya tunggu disni dan jangan ngacak-ngacak .. aku selalu membereskan semua rumah sendiri soalnya " kata kuro

lau kuro berlari menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah .

" Hebat dia membereskan rumah sebesar ini sendiri , tidak seperti kakakku -_- " kata yuuta terkesan dengan kuro

lalu yuuto hanya menengok dengan tatapan tajam ..

" apa-apaan kalian ini sudah -sudah .. jangan bertengkar " kata hoshi , senyum

"dia duluan " kata yuuta dan yuuto yang saling tunjuk

"heh kalian ini " kata hoshi pasrah -_-

_10 menit kemudian , jam menunjukan angka 7.29_

"kuro lama sekali , sedang apa sih dia " kata yuuta yang bosan menunggu ..

"heh . ternyata. di taman hiburan itu ada event dari game centre yang dimulai jam 8.30 . aku harus ikut "kata yuuto

"kakak .. apakah bisa jangan game centre terus " kata yuuta dengan wajah datar

" NO " kata yuuto dengan wajah tanpa expresi

" kyaaa ~ apa -apan wajah itu " kata yuuta yang merinding lihat wajah kakaknya

tak lama kemudian kuro datang dia menggunakan jaket biru .. jaketnya mempunyai 2 garis unggu di belakangnya ..

"maaf aku membuat kalian menunggu lama " kata kuro sambil senyum

lalu kuro terdiam saat melihat wajah teman temannya yang mengeluarkan tanpang emosi kesal

"Eh ? " heran kata kuro

" Lama sekali " kata ke tiga orag itu

" eeeh.. memangnya selama itu ya ? "kata kuro heran

"yah cuma sepuluh menit kok hahaha " kata hoshi tertawa

"sudah ayo cepat .. ke stasiun kereta " kata yuuto

lalu mereka berempat langsung menuju ke stasiun yang tidak jauh dari rumah kuro ..

hoshi dan yuuta bertugas membeli tiket yang menuju ke taman bermain tersebut

dan kuro dan yuuto menunggu mereka .

" Huaaam ..," kuro menguap karna masih merasa ngantuk walaupun tadi wajahnya sudah terkena air saat mandi .

" kau ngantuk kuro? " kata yuuto yang sedang asik memainkan handphone genggamnya

" ah .. e-engga kok " kata kuro yang tidak kuat dengan matanya

lalu tiba-tiba kuro tertidur di pundak yuuto .

tak lama kemudian hoshi dan yuuta datang menemui mereka berdua .

" hey kalian ... kami sudah mendapatkan tiketnya ayo kekereta " kata yuuta yang sedang semangat

"eh ..keapa kuro bisa tertidur ? " tanya hoshi

"EEEEHH ... ? T-Tadi aku tanya dia katanya dia tidak ngantuk lah sekarang dia malah tertidur di pundak ku . " kata yuuta shock sambil berdiri dari bangku

sontak saja .. kuro yang sedang tertidur jatuh dan terbangun.

" A - Ah ? A-a da apa ? " tanya kuro yang bingung karna habis tertidur

" ayo cepat Kekereta" kata hoshi sambil menarik tudung jaket kuro

" e-eh h-hoshi .. jangan di tarik " kata kuro yang di tarik oleh hoshi

_mereka berempat akhirnya naik kereta yang menuju langsung ke taman bermain _

_kuro yang duduk di bangku kereta merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari jarak yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya , lalu dia melihat orang memakai jaket hitam berambut biru muda yang melihat dan tersenyum sinis kepadanya ,_

" S-siapa Orang itu ?" tanya kuro heran dan takut

"aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini " batin kuro

_25 menit kemudian .. akhirnya mereka sampai ke taman bermain tersebut_

" yippiee ... akhirnya kita sampai " sorak yuuta

"yah sekarang kita harus antri untuk beli tiket mausknya, ayo "kata yuuto

_Setelah membeli tiket lalu akhirnya kuro , hoshi , yuuta , dan yuuto masuk ke taman bermain yang baru itu .._

_tanpa disadari kuro dkk ternyata orang yang memakai jubah hitam yang kuro lihat di dalam kereta itu mengikuti mereka dari belakang .._

" akhirnya aku menemukan anak itu , fufu " kata orang berjubah hitam itu

**[ di lain tempat di taman bermain ]**

" huaaa .. aku sudah menunggu event ini sejak lama .. tetapi tetap saja gak ada saingan yang sebanding , menyebalkan"kata seorang anak perempuan yang berambut biru muda

**[ Info game centre ] **

**[halo para gamer .. Terima kasih sudah datang di game centre ini , Kami mau memberitahu pemenang game online minggu lalu..**

**pemenangnya adalah The Queen Azu tamashi , sekarang kami sebagai penyelenggaran event tersebut .. memberikan 1 keinginan kepada the queen azu tamashi .**

**Apa keinginanmu the Queen ? ]**

"oh god , 1 keinginan di game centre ini .. mungkin ini kesempatan ku mencari lawan yang sebanding dengan ku di game online " kata anak peempuan berambut biru muda yang bernama azu tamashi itu

_azu pun langsung menuju ke tempat pemberitahuan itu .. dan bilang ke pada game masternya ia hanya ingin penantang yang bisa mengalahkan dia _

_kemudian game master mengumumkan kepada sluruh pengunjung di taman bermain_

**[ The Queen dari game centre kami memiliki keinginan ,, siapa yang dapat mengalah kan the queen Battle PVP di game online tersebut akan mendapatkan hadiah**

**uang sebesar 10.000Yen ]**

pastinya orang yang mendengar itu tertarik untuk ikut serta .. ,

" Bagus .., eventnya sangat menarik , aku dan kuro harus ikut " batin yuuto

"Hey sekarang kita mau kemana ? "tanya kuro

"eh .. mugkin kita berpencar aja ..gpp ? " jawab hoshi

"yah ~ kok berpencar " kata yuuta dengn mengeluh

" itu bagus , soalnya kuro dan aku akan mengiuti event di game centre .. itu " jawab yuuto

" Eh ? baiklah .. hoshi yuuta .. kita akan bertemu lagi di kincir ria di sana pukul 12.00 siang atau kalau kami belum datang

kalian bisa menyusul kami ke game centre " kata kuro

" baiklah sudah di tentukan .. kita berpencar di sini , sampai nanti " kata hoshi

" tolong jaga kakakku yang menyusahkan itu ya kuro " kata yuuta

" iya-iya " jwb kuro

_kuro dan yuuto akhirnya sampai tempat game centre tersebut __game centre di tempat itu sudah mempersiapkan nya dengan baik .._

_ para pemain yang sudah mendaftarkan diri bisa langsung menghadapi the queen azu di game yang __azu tentukan , ternyata azu menentukan game online RPG . kuro dan yuuto akhirnya sampai di ruang komputer yang sudah di tentukan game master itu .._

_game master itu membuat 1 ruang PVP khusus di game RPG tersebut yang bisa menampung semua pemain .di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada Account dari the queen azu yag sudah menunggu .._

**[para gamer di harapkan segera Login dan masuk ke ruang PVP yang sudah di siapkan ]**

**[ Kami menetapkan peraturan di event game ini : kalian tidak boleh menggunakan cheat sama-sekali ..atau merusak systemnya **

**bila itu terjadi kalian akan langsung di keluarkan**

**dari game . baiklah kalian sudah siap ]**"kata game master

"apakah aku juga harus ikut ? " tanya kuro

"harus " jawab yuuto dengan tegas

"b-baiklah " kata kuro dengan lesu

**[waktu menujukan jam 9:30]**

**[ Ready , and Strart ]** " kata system di game tersebut dan akhirnya game itu dimulai

" it's show time " kata the queen azu dengan senyum evilnya yang ingin membunuh para pemain di game RPG itu.

yuuto dan kuro juga menikmati permainan di game RPG tersebut seakan seperti di daerah pertempuran

"Kuro , tetap jaga jarak dan bertahan . the queen itu sudah mulai bergerak " kata yuuto dengan serius

" Aku juga tau itu yuuto jangan anggap semua ini seperti sungguhan saja " jawab kuro yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk yuuto

_terjadi peratarungan habis-habisan di dalam game itu .. yang hampir semua pemainnya tidak bisa menyentuh the queen azu .. karna the queen azu bergerak_

_secepat kilat di game itu dan menghabisi para pemain dengan membabibuta , dan the queen azu masih merasa bosan karna setiap pemain yang ia kalah kan .. _

_mereka cuma bertahan 1 detik di depan azu .. akhirnya beberapa menit tinggal menyisakan kuro , yuuto dan the queen azu di ruang PVP itu ._

"baiklah ini dia " kata yuuto

"kau serius bisa mengalahkannya yuuto dari tadi sepertinya kita hanya bertahan "kata kuro yang ragu

" iya aku tau tapi jangan lengah .. dia bisa langsung membunuhmu kuro " kata yuuto

_tiba-tiba hal yang di bicarakan yuuto terjadi Account Kuro terkena serangan the queen azu_

**[GAME OVER]**

" APAAAAA?! tidak mungkin ! " kata kuro sambil melhat layar monitornya

"ho~ baiklah sekarang tinggal satu orang " kata queen azu dengan santai

" kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku the queen ? " tanya yuuta di chat game RPG tersebut

"kau tidak lihat semua pemain sudah ku kalahkan dengan mudah " jawab azu

" berani seranglah aku " kata yuuto

_Azu pu langsung menyerang yuuto , ternyata yuuto bisa menghindar dari serangan itu .. dan berbalik menyerang dengan pistol yang dipakai account di gamenya_

_Azu pun juga menghindar dengan cepat.._

" Ho~ baiklah .., menarik sekali " batin azu

**[hebat Dewa lawan dewa ]**" kata para penonton yang melihatnya di layar yang di pasang game master di tengah ruangan

"wah ! yuuto hebat " kuro hanya bengong lihat mereka berdua

terjadi persaingan sengit selama 19 menit .. , akhirnya yuuto bisa mengakhiri pertarungan itu karna azu lengah .. di saat terakhir .

" Teimalah serangan ini " kata yuuto sambil berteriak

" akh tidak aku tidak bisa menghindar " kata azu

** [Jam 11:52 siang** ]

_Game master pun memustukan bahwa pemain baru yang bernama yuuto kazuyuki sudah memenangkan tantangan dari the queen azu ._

_yuuto pun mendapatkan hadiah 10.000yen , sebagai penghargaannya dia menjadi the king di game centre itu_ .

"selamat ya " kata azu

"terima kasih " kata yuuto

"wah kau hebat yuuto " kata kuro

" .. oh iya kau kuro kan ?" tanya azu

"eh .. iya bagaimana kka bisa tau nama saya? "kata kuro

"akh sebenarnya tidak tau, tapi adikku yang selalu membeitahuku ..nama adikku adalah Aizo tamashi .. katanya dia punya teman sebaik kuro di sekolahnya ..

tapi katanya juga .kalau kuro itu kebanyakan olahraga di sekolah hahaha dia tidak tau alasannya "kata azu

"eh .. olahraganya itu .. pasti saat di kejar-kejar anak perempuan di sekolah bersama yuuto" batin kuro

"ahaha ya sudah .. aku pergi dulu ya .. dan semoga harimu menyenangkan " kata azu

_azu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang berada di game centre_

_tetapi hal menyenangkan itu tidak berlangsung lama .., _

_lalu orang yang berjubah hitam yang tadi melihat kuro itu menyampiri azu yang keluar dari game centre_

" fufufu ~ kekalahan yang tidak menyenangankan , "kata orang berjubah hitam yang tepat di belakang azu

"ah .. siapa itu ? "kata azu

_Azu pun terkejut .. dan dia membalikan badannya .. ternyata tidak ada orang .. orang berjubah hitam itu sebenarnya bisa menghilang dan berpindah ke depan azu . saat azu membalikan badanya kembali .. azu kaget melihat orang berjubah hitam itu tepat di depannya ..,_

"Nama ku adalah Qyuzentama sang iblis dari kegelapan " kata qyuzen

lalu orang berjubah hitam/ qyuzen itu ..dia menatap azu

dengan tajam dan menghipnotis azu, azu pun tidak sadarkan diri dan di dalam pengaruhnya .

" hmm . menarik juga , kekuatan kegelapanku dapat di terima olehnya mungkin aku dapat memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan jiwa anak laki-laki

berambut hitam itu (kuro)"kata qyuzen

"tugas pertama mu adalah memporak-porandakan game centre ini dan habisi orang yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu(kuro) lalu the queen akh tidak azu tamashi kau bisa memakai kekuatanku sesuka hatimu untuk membantuku mendapatkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu (kuro)"kata qyuzen dengan tegas

"Baik" jawab azu yang sudah terhipnotis oleh qyuzen

"dia adalah pangeran yang aku cari-cari .., bunuh dia ! " kata qyuzen dengan sinis

"pangeran kah baiklah ?" kata azu dnegan tatapan kosong

** ~bersambung ~**


	2. Episode 2 (akhir pekan sudah berakhir)

**~ Litamonry world ~**  
** ~ kembali part 2 (akhir pekan berakhir) ~**

Kuro dan yuuto yang masih ada di dalam game centre dan di kejutkan oleh suara kegaduhan yang berasal dari lobby game centre  
Azu yang terhipnotis itu memporak porandakan lobby dari game centre tersebut ..  
orang-orang berlarian keluar game centre untuk menyelamatkan diri , azu menggunakan kekuatan yang di berikan oleh qyuzen .. sekarang azu bisa melayang di udara (terbang) agar bisa menemukan kuro lebih cepat ..

**[info dari game master " kalian para gamer yang masih ada di dalam segera mengungsi keluar dari gedung ..secepatnya ]**  
"yuuto .. kita harus cepat pergi dari sini " kata kuro ..yang tergesa-gesa  
" baiklah .. cepat " jawab yuuto

tidak di sadari .. ada sebuah balok kayu yang di lemparkan dari belakang , dan tepat mengenai kaki kanan yuuto .. yuuto pun sontak terjatuh  
dan tidak bisa berjalan sesaat

" hwaaa" teriak yuuto  
_**BRUUUK**_ ~  
"aduh .. sakit sekali " kata yuuto sambil memegang kakinya yang terasa sakit bukan main  
"kau baik-baik saja yuuto ? " tanya kuro  
"rasanya sangat sakit .. pergelangan kakiku sepertinya terkilir " jawab yuuto

TAAP. .. " suara langkah kaki yang menyentuh tanah..

azu sekarag tepat berdiri di depan mereka bedua . mereka berdua bingung .. melihat wajah azu yang tidak ada ekspresinya sama sekali

"akhirnya aku menemukan mu pangeran berambut hitam "kata azu  
"pangeran apa maksudnmu ? " tanya kuro  
" pangeran ? " kata yuuto bingung .. mendengar sebutan pangeran kepada kuro  
"tidak salah lagi "jawab azu

lalu tiba-tiba azu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari aura kegelapan di tangan kanannya dia bisa seperti itu karna kekuatan yang di berikan oleh qyuzentama , kuro dan yuuto pun takut dan berfikir ini nyata atau hanya mimpi.

"akh idak , apakah azu akan membunuh kami berdua, itu sihir yang sulit tidak sebarang orang bisa melakukan itu " batin kuro yang ketakutan

"yuuto .. kau menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan anak itu , aku akan membunuhmu !" kata azu sambil menunjukan tangannya ke arah kuro

" egh.. ini sungguhan ? , " kata yuuto  
apakah aku punya kesalahan kepada azu dan kenapa dia ingin membunuhku karna kuro ? dan kaki-ku sudah sakit bukan main . karna di lempar balok kayu  
oleh azu .. apakah dia dendam ? "pikir yuuto yang kebingungan

" cukup bicaranya , akan aku akhiri disini , hyaa~ " kata azu yang berlari cepat mengarahkan pedangnya dan menuju tempat yuuto dan kuro yang berada di depannya

" Tidak mungkin dia memang benar-benar serius " kata yuuto yang shock dan berfikir harinya akan berakhir disini

Kuro tiba-tiba .. maju selangkah kedepan yuuto dan reflek langsung melindungnya , dan berakhir dengan kuro yang tertusuk oleh pedang itu  
qyuzen yang melihat itu .. lalu muncul di belakang azu  
**ZRAASH ~** " suara tusukan yang dalam di bagian perut kuro .. banyak darah yang menetes dari perut kuro

" ugh ... ini benar-benar menyakitkan " kata kuro dengan menahan sakit dari pedang itu

" ku-kuro " kata yuuto benar-benar shock melihat temannya kuro tertusuk pedang tepat di depannya  
azu lalu mencabut pedangnya dari perut kuro

"hwaaa~" teriak kuro

"cih , kau memang masih seperti dulu , menolong orang yang lemah " kata qyuzen yang muncul dari belakang azu

azu menghentikan serangannya  
Lalu Kuro pun tergeletak di lantai degan berlumuran darah , lalu qyuzentama mengeluakan benda berbentuk kalung bulan sabit  
dari sakunya dan menggenggam kalung bulan sabit itu dengan kuat sampai terdengan bunyi "grrrt" seakan kalung itu akan retak ..  
ternyata kalung itu terhubung dengan jiwa kuro .. kuro pun merasa sakit yang benar-benar sakit .. seperti jantungnya diremas  
"hwaaaaa~" teriakan kencang darii kuro dan membatnya tidak sadarkan diri  
"kuro , tidak ini tidak mungkin, terjadi " kata yuuto yang tidak percaya akan semua yang terjadi di depannya

" baiklah akhirnya aku bisa hidup abadi untuk selamanya .. , karna aku sudah mendapatkan sang pangeran khukhu" kata qyuzen dengan tertawa sinis nya

_Saat kuro tidak sadarkan diri , ternyata arwahnya berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan terdapat satu buah cemin yang tepat beada di depan kuro_  
_kuro pun bejalan menuju cermin itu dan meyentuhya berharap semua ini tidak terjadi ., tidak lama kemudian bayangan kuro di cemin itu bergerak sendiri __seolah ada tempat lain di balik cemin itu ._

"hey .., " kata anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang hampir mirip dengan kuro di dalam cemin itu  
" huh ? siapa kau ?" tanya kuro heran .. bagaimana bisa pantulan bayangan bicara dengan nya.  
" Aku ? Kau idak tau aku ? , Aku adalah kau .. dan kau adalah aku " jawab tegas dari anak laki-laki itu  
" Tidak mungkin" jawab kuro yang benar - bnar tidak mengerti akan semua itu

" yah baiklah , Namaku adalah Ichijou Kuro , seorang pangeran di dunia Litamonry , aku sudah mati 200tahun yang lalu atau lebih tepatnya kalau di dunia mu itu 2 tahun yang lalu.. aku mati di dunia sana karna peperangan , tetapi jiwa ku masih hidup di dalam kalung karna aku menyegel diriku" kata dengan santai ( kuro-sama singatan dari pangeran kuro )

"kenapa ? lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku ? " tanya kuro heran

" kau adalah reingkanasi dari tubuhku dan kekuatanku , lalu dulu ada iblis yang menginginkan jiwaku agar dia bisa hidup abadi  
iblis itu bernama qyuzentama dia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa membunuhku "kata kuro-sama  
"apakah dia orang dengan jubah hitam dan rambut biru ke abu-abuan ? tanya kuro  
"yah kau benar , berarti kau sudah bertemu dnganya yah pangeran " kata kuro-sama

"aku lebih suka di panggil kuro " kata kuro smabil buang muka  
" ah .. baiklah-baiklah ..Kuro , tidak usah di pikirkan .. , yang lebih penting bisakah kau menolongku ? " tanya kuro-sama

" menolongmu ? bagaimana ? " kata kuro dan berfikir apakah aku harus memecahkan kaca ini

" Apakah aku boleh bergabung dengan tubuhmu ? lalu aku akan membantumu juga .. untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit tadi " kata P-kuro  
" eh bagaimana kau bisa tau aku merasakan sakit ?" tanya kuro

" tadi aku sudah bilang aku adalah kau , dan kau adalah aku .. tetapi aku hanya bisa merasakan semua yang kau rasakan di dalam cermin ini ..  
dan idak bisa bergerak dengan bebas .. disana sebelum aku bisa bergabung dengan mu .. " jawab kuro-sama

" lalu bagaimana dengan ku ? apakah aku akan menghilang? "tanya kuro  
" tidak kau tidak akan meghilang .. hanya aku yang nantu akan menghilang .. ingatan , kenangan , rasa sakit , pikiran , keahlian , dan keuatannku  
semuanya akan bersatu dengan mu, lalu aku akan bisa tenang di sana . ."kata kuro-sama

"tetapi aku tidak bisa .. menerima mu sekarang , karna .." kata kuro ragu  
" Karna ? ada apa ? " tanya kuro-sama

" aku belum yakin tentang itu " jawab kuro yang menatap mata kuro-sama

"oh , baiklah tidak apa-apa .. tetapi boleh kan aku membantumu sekarang .. ? kondisimu di luar sana sedang dalam bahaya .. kalau aku tidak membantu  
kau akan di bawa oleh qyuzentama .." kata kuro-sama yang khawatir

" bagaimana kau bisa menolongku ?" tanya kuro  
" aku akan menjadi dirimu sebentar di luar sana .. dan aku akan membuat qyuzeen menjauh dari tubuhmu dan tubuhku , itulah rencanaku..  
sekarang tolong sentuhlah kaca ini lagi aku akan membantumu .. " kata kuro-sama

" oh iya p-kuro tolong jaga teman ku yang berambut hijau dengan menggunakan headphone ., dia kakinya terkilir karna azu , oh iya  
temanku yang bernama azu itu seperti di pengaruhi ... oleh qyuzeen ? " kata kuro dengan heran

" hmm .. lebih tepatnya dia di hipnotis oleh qyuzeen " jawab kuro-sama

" baiklah , aku percaya padamu p-kuro " kata kuro sambil memegang cermin itu kembali  
"serahkan saja , semua itu kepadaku " kata kuro-sama

lalu tiba-tiba keluarlah cahaya dari cermin itu .., di dunia nyata tubuh kuro sudah sadar kembali tetapi dia bukan kuro .. yang berada di tubuh kuro adalah kuro-sama.

kuro/kuro sama mencoba bangun dari lantai dengan mengeluarkan aura kegelapan di sekelilingnya., dan luka tusukan yang berada di perutnya sembuh dengan sendirinya

"kuro ? " tanya yuuto yang berada di belakang kuro ..  
" Apa ? " kata kuro bicara dengan sangat santai seolah , dia tidak merasakan sakit karna tusukan yang dia alami nya tadi

" Apa yang terjadi kepadamu ? " tanya yuuto heran karna melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh kuro

"kenapa bisa ? dia seperti itu ?" batin yuuto

" Ceritanya panjang " kata kuro yang membalikan badannya dari pandangan yuuto

qyuzentama yang tepat di depan kuro ..hanya tersenyum sinis karna yang di lakukan oleh kuro membuatnya sangat ingin membunuhnya lagi ..

" khukhu .. apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang pangeran kuro ? kau lupa aku seorang iblis " tanya qyuzen lalu ia mengangkat tangan nya dan membuat sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya

Kuro hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang di ucapkan qyuzen , mengeluarkan dua pedang dari kedua tangnnya lalu kuro langsung melesat cepat kearah qyuzen tama  
dan menebaskan salah satu pedang ke arah qyuzen .. , qyuzeen pun tak tinggal diam ., lalu ia menahan serangan kuro

qyuzen membalas serangannya , pertarungan sengit itu pun terjadi di dalam game centre, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan  
berambut panjang keriting orange berpita merah di belakang rambutnya dengan menggunakan gaun hitam dan sepatu hitam berkaus kaki panjang yang berjalan ke arah yuuto

" Akhirnya .., aku bisa melihat wajah sang pangeran lagi " kata anak perempuan itu sambil melihat pertarungan kuro dan qyuzeen

" akh tidak jangan lagi , kau siapa ?" tanya yuuto

" Namaku adalah Rin ishida , penjaga pintu gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dan dunia litamonry dan aku juga  
di tugaskan mejadi pengawal pangeran kuro dan sang putri di dunia manusia ini " jelas rin

"apaaa penjaga gerbang dan pengawal ? berarti kau di pihak kami ? " tanya yuuto  
"iya , bisa di bilang begitu " kata rin

" apakah kau bisa menolong kuro di sana ? " tanya yuuto  
" akh aku tidak bisa " kata rin  
"kenapa ? bukannya kau itu pengawalnya ? " kata yuuto sambil berteriak kepada rin

" aku tidak bisa menghentikan pertarungan itu .. kekuatanku tidak sebanding dengan mereka berdua , pangeran biasannya memiliki ide untuk mengakhiri  
nya jadi jangan khawatir .." jawab rin

yuuto hanya bisa melihat kuro yang bertarung sengit dengan qyuzen dari kejauhan ..  
sebenarnya kuro berencana .. melawan qyuzen hanya untuk mengambil kalung bulan yang di pegang qyuzen dari tadi ..

" aku harus segera mengambil kalung itu karna kalau aku terlalu lama di tubuh anak ini , bisa bahaya " batin kuro-sama yang berusaha menyerang qyuzen habis-habisan

qyuzen terkena serangan kuro ..dan dia terpental ke luar game centre lalu kalung bulan itu terpetal ke arah rin dan yuuto .  
lalu Azu yang terhipnotis pun pingsan di lantai

" Rin " teriak kuro dari jarak jauh sentak seperti memberi isyarat kepada rin untuk menggambil kalung itu  
"baik pangeran " kata rin sambil memfokuskan pikirannya ke kalung itu

kalung itu pun melayang di udara dan pelahan bergerak menuju rin

" sihir ? " kata yuuto  
" huft , terima kasih rin " kata p-kuro yang takut kalau kalung itu pecah bagaimana dengan nasibnya dan menuju ke arah rin

"ini dia pangeran , apakah kau akan kembali lagi ? " tanya rin  
" akh aku mungkin tidak kembali lagi .. tetapi reingkarnasi ku yang memiliki tubuh ini pasti akan melanjutkannya " jawab p-kuro

"baiklah pangeran kita harus pergi dari tempat ini .. secepatnya karna qyuzen pasti akan datang lagi " kata rin  
" lalu bagaimana dengan hoshi dan yuuta " tanya yuuto

" sang putri hoshi ? " tanya rin  
" apa sang putri ? bukannya dia ... sudah , " kata kuro-sama heran

"bukan " jawab yuuto tegas

Yuuto berfikir mungkin yang berada di tubuh kuro bukanlah kuro apakah dia iblis yang sama . karna bisa mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya dan melupakan temannya

yuuto akhirnya berusaha bediri .. dan menahan sakit dari kaki yang terkilir karna di lemparkan kayu oleh azu ..dan yuuto mengambil sebuah pecahan kaca yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengarahkannya ke wajah kuro

" si-siapa kau sebenarnya ? kau bukan kuro "kata yuuto yang memegang pecahan kaca itu

" tidak , aku harus kembali ke dalam cermin itu sebelum terlambat " batin p-kuro  
" aku .. aku adalah kuro .. yuuto tolong hentikan itu seseorang bisa bahaya " jawab p-kuro yang ada di dalam tubuh kuro

"p-kuro .. kita harus bertukar tubuh lagi secepatnya " kata kuro yang arwahnya ada di dalam kalung bulan  
"aku tahu"jawab batin p-kuro

"tolong yuuto jatuhkan benda itu , aku ini benar-benar kuro " kata p-kuro

yuuto lalu membuang benda itu .. ,

" ugh ... aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi , tubuh ini sudah tidak kuat " batin p-kuro yang menahan sakit

**HYUUNG ~ BRUUK** ~  
kuro pingsan dan hampir terjatuh di lantai ..tetapi yuuto segera menahan tubuh kuro yang pingsan tersebut

" Kuro " kata yuuto dengan nada rendah sambil melihat kuro dan merasa sangat bersalah karna telah menuduhnya.

"tenag saja .., dia hanya pingsan sama seperti perempuan yang bernama azu di sana " kata rin sambil menunjuk ke arah azu

mereka ber empat masih belum keluar dari game centre itu waktu menunjukan jam 12:15 siang .. lalu tiba-tiba datang kedua anak perempuan yang mencari-cari kuro dan yuuto .. dan pastinya anak perempuan itu adalah yuuta dan hoshi yang khawatir melihat game center itu porak poranda .

" Kuroo.. yuutoo kalian dimna ? apakah kalian tidak apa-apa ? " teriak hoshi dan yuuta  
"kami disini ..," teriak yuuto  
Hoshi dan yuuta mendengar suara itu dan menuju tempat yuuto dan kuro berada ..

lalu yuuto berfikir .. apakah rin bisa menjelaskan semua yang terjadi ini kepada kami .,

lalu yuuto menengok ke belakang , karna dari tadi rin berada di belakang yuuto

"Rin nama mu rin kan ? " tanya yuuto  
"hmm ..iya , ada apa ? " jawab rin

"apa yang tejadi " tanya hoshi  
" kenapa , ada apa dengan kuro dia tidur ? " tanya yuuta

"tidak , bukan dia tidak tidur .. dia pingsan " jawab yuuto menyesal  
"bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi ? tanya yuuta dan hoshi

yuuto hanya menengok ke aah rin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"bisakah kau menjelaskan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya yuuto  
"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tetapi , tolong bawa pangeran ke tempat aman sekarang juga .." tegas rin

"huh . ? pangeran ? " yuuta dan hoshi bingung  
"sudah cepatlah " kata rin

"bagaimana dengan azu ? " tanya yuuto sambil menunjuk kearah azu yang tertidur di lantai

"kak azu " teriak yuuta

" biar kami yang membawa kakaknya aizo " kata hoshi

"kalian tau dia kakaknya aizo ? " tanya yuuto

"kami kan sering berbelanja bersama , kadang juga bertemu di mall saat dia bermain di game center seperti kka " jawab yuuta

" oh begitu, baiklah kuro biar aku yang bawa .. kita akan ke pos terdekat di taman hiburan ini " kata yuuto sambil menggendong kuro menuju pos medis di taman bermain itu

"apakah kalian tidak apa-apa ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya tim medis yang ada di pos itu  
"teman kami terluka ..tolong lah dia kumohon " kata yuuto dan hoshi

" baiklah ..cepat tidurkan badan mereka berdua di dalam pos , ada kasur dan sofa panjang di dalam pos " jawab tim medis itu

"terima kasih , ayo cepat " kata yuuto  
"baik" kata yuuta dan hoshi

hoshi dan yuuta yang menggendong azu , dan yuuto yang sedang menggendong kuro .. segera masuk ke dalam pos dan yuuto menaruh badan kuro di sofa yang

ada di dalam ruang medis itu sedangkan hoshi dan yuuta menaruh azu di kasur di pos itu .

"baiklah sekarang aku akan menceritakan semuanya .. yang telah terjadi hari ini kepada kalian " kata rin  
" yuuto .., sebenarnya siapa dia ? " tanya hoshi  
" eh .. emmh .. gimana ya ngejelasinnya " jwb yuuto

"pacar kakak ? " tanya yuuta  
"**BUKAN** " bantah yuuto

rin cuma bisa bongong melihat mereka berdua karna menurut dia itu tidak penting , lalu rin berjalan ke arah hoshi yang sedang duduk di samping tubuh kuro

" Sebenarnya ini hal yang paling terhormat aku bisa bertemu dengan reingkarnasi sang pangeran dan sang putri dari kerajaan ryukingdom lagi ,  
tuan putri hoshi "kata rin

" reingkarnasi ? aku seorang putri "tanya hoshi

** ~Bersambung ~**


	3. Episode 3 (penculikan )

~Episode 3 Litamonry World~

~ Abduction~

~penculikan~

"tunggu dulu , aku sebenarnya adalah reingkarnasi dari seorang putri ? dari kerajaan ryukingdom ? "tanya hoshi yang terkejut dan tidak pecaya hal itu

"benar sekali , baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya dan meringkas cerita ini tolong dengarkan , Litamonry adalah dunia dengan kekuatan dan keinginan

tanpa batas , banyak manusia yang tinggal disana dan juga banyak monster, elf , dan peri-peri tinggal disana . , dunia litamonry di atur dan di lindungi

langsung oleh para dewa atau para elf yang tinggal di kerjaan kingdom heaven , penguasa di dunia litamonry itu adalah orang tua dari kuro-sama ,

dan beberapa tahun kemudian kuro-sama dan adiknya lahir .. mereka terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki kembar yang akan mewariskan kekuatan dari ayahnya ,

"kata rin

"adiknya ? berarti kuro dulu memiliki saudara kembar ? " tanya yuuta

" lebih tepatnya begitu " jawab rin

"nama dari saudara kembar nya itu siapa ?"tanya yuuto

"emh.. itu ... aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian sekarang "jawab rin yang merasa takut bila mengucapkannya

" lalu bagaimana lanjutan ceritannya ? " kata hoshi

"lalu saat kuro-sama dan adiknya ber-umur 5 tahun ..terjadi pembantaian di kerajaan ryukingdom .. oleh iblis yang bernama qyuzen , banyak korban berjatuhan

di pembantaian itu termaksud orang tua kuro-sama yang mati karna melindungi kedua anaknya dan sebelum yang mulia mati, aku yang waktu itu seumuran

dengan kuro-sama di perintahkan langsung oleh yang mulia untuk mengawasi kuro-sama

dari berbagai macam bahaya yang mengintainya di masa yang akan datang dan menitipkan anak dan kerjaannya ke pada keluarga putri hoshi,

keluarga putri hosi adalah keluarga yang paling akrab dan sudah dianggap seperti saudara sendiri di kerajaan ryu ," kata rin sambil menundukan wajahnya

"apakah kuro sangat terancam sampai-sampai dia harus di awasi ? lalu kau mendapat tugas itu saat umurmu 5tahun ?" tanya hoshi

"iya ,lalu kekuatan ayahnya .. di bagi dua dan di serahkan kepada anak-anaknya

adiknya mewariskan kekuatan cahaya dari ayahnya , dan kuro-sama mewariskan kekuatan kegelapan dari ayahnya ,

kekuatan kegelapan dari ayahnya kuro-sama itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kuro-sama menjadi jahat .. tetapi kekuatannya itu membuat kuro-sama

bisa hidup abadi , sedangkan kekuatan cahaya yang dimiliki adiknya bisa menyembuhkan orang dengan cepat , tetapi meraka berdua jarang

menggunakan kelebihan dari kekuatan yang ayahnya pakai karna dapat mengancam hidup mereka di luar sana ..,

" kata rin

"oh begitu ... hebat seperti di dalam game RPG "kata yuuto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

BLETAK~ suara pukulan

"aduh sakit " kata yuuto yang memegang kepalanya

"jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan" kata hoshi kesal

"tetapi saat itu di sekolah sihir dunia litamonry kami sedang belajar mengenai sihir yang kami miliki dan tidak sengaja ada sebuah pisau yang datang entah dari mana

asalnya menusuk jantung kuro-sama , kami semua yang berada di dalam kelas shock . berlarian keluar ... karna takut ada orang jahat yang akan membunuh

anak-anak lainnya .. , kuro-sama tergeletak di mejanya dengan berlumuran darah .., adiknya dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis melihat

kuro-sama yang tidak sadarkan diri di depan kami , dan adiknya kuro-sama bilang seperti ini [kakak .. jangan pergi ] yg tidak ku percaya ..,

tidak lama setelah itu kuro-sama memegang tangan adiknya dan bilang seperti ini [ aku tidak akan kemana-mana, jangan menangis lagi ] , setelah kejadian itu

kuro-sama di sebut sebagai hantu iblis atau semacamnya . itu membuat hati kuro-sama selalu merasakan sakit dan ia sering kabur ke hutan untuk menyendiri

aku selalu mengikutinya saat dia kabur ke hutan , " kata rin

"masih ada lagi ceritanya ? "tanya yuuta dan hoshi

rin berhenti sebntar ..dan tiba-tiba kuro tersadar dan mencoba untuk duduk

"Apa yang telah terjadi ? "tanya kuro yang masih memeramkan sebelah matannya

"akhirnya . kau tidak apa-apa kuro ?" tanya hoshi dan yang lain yang melihat ke arah kuro

" hmm.. aku baik-baik saja .. cuma agak sedikit pusing "jawab kuro

" huft syukurlah ... "kata hoshi dan rin

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu anak baik " kata tim medis yang baru masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil obat untuk para korban terluka

karna reruntuhan dari gedung game centre tadi

" iya " jawab kuro lesu

lalu tim medis itu lalu keluar lagi dari pos tersebut..

"baiklah rin apakah kami boleh mendengarkan lanjutan dari ceritamu tadi ? "tanya yuuto

"lalu saat umur kuro-sama ..."kata rin yang terhenti karna kuro memotong pembicaraan

"kuro-sama ? kalian membicarakan aku ? lalu kamu siapa ?" kata kuro bingung dan menunjuk kearah rin

"dia adalah pengawalmu kuro "jawab yuuto

"pengawal , aku sepertinya tidak meminta kepada orang tuaku untuk mengirimkannya satu dari luar negeri "kata kuro yang semakin bingung

"namaku adalah rin ishida , aku adalah penjaga pintu gerbang dunia litamonry berserta pengawal kuro-sama dan reingkarnasinya " jawab rin

"eh .. sebentar apakah yang kau maksud kuro-sama itu orang yang hampir mrirp denganku tetapi kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam cermin?" tanya kuro

"aku baru ingin menceritakan nya .., " jawab rin

" dia menjelaskan semuanya kepada kami kuro , tentang kau dan kuro-sama " kata yuuto dan hoshi

"baiklah aku lanjutkan ... Lalu saat umur kuro 14 tahun di baca di dunia manusia , Ryukingdom di serang kembali oleh para iblis ...tetapi sebenarnya

yang menyerang ryukingdom adalah qyuzentama sang iblis dari darkkingdom.

Qyuzentama menyerang ryukingdom dan memiliki tujuan untuk menguasai kedua dunia dan hidup abadi , untuk mengabulkan itu qyuzen harus bersatu

atau membunuh kuro-sama..lalu akhirnya kuro-sama tidak berdaya karna waktu itu sedang sakit , lalu qyuzen mencekik kuro-sama yang sedang tidur di kasurnya

kuro-sama hampir mati , tetapi adiknya datang dan memohon kepada qyuzen jangan mengambil kakaknya .. aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit bila kehilangan seluruh

anggota keluarga ku , adiknya kuro-sama menolong nya dari cekikan qyuzen dia menyerahkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya ."kata rin

"oh aku tau ceritamu ini , tetapi aku mengalaminya langsung didalam mimpiku tadi pagi "jawab kuro

"benar kan ? kuro-sama mencoba mengirim sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya kepadamu kuro , jadi jagalah kalung ini .. jangan sampai pecah

kana kuro-sama ada di dalam kalung ini dan juga kalung ini berhubungan dengan jiwa dan jantungmu bila kalung ini hancur ..kau akam mati " kata rin sambil

menyerahkan kalung bulan sabit itu ke kuro

" baiklah akan ku jaga kalung ini baik-baik " jawab kuro

"kenapa kuro-sama bisa berada di dalam kalung itu ? apakah kalian ingin tau ?"tanya rin

" tolong ceritakan kepada kami " kata kuro dkk

" 1 tahun berlalu kuro-sama memintaku untuk menjaga hoshi di ryukingdom agar tidak mengikutinya karna kuro-sama memiliki urusan yang sangat penting ..

ternyata kuro sama menuju ke istana qyuzen di dark-kingdom untuk menolong adiknya , ada pesan yang datang ke kuro-sama bahwa katanya adiknya dikurung dan

kuro-sama harus menyelamatkannya lalu membunuh qyuzen , kuro-sama tahu semua ini

jebakan yang di rencana kan qyuzen kepadanya karna sudah mengurung adiknya dan membuat kuro-sama datang untuk membunuh qyuzen .

,lalu pertarungan terjadi di dark kingdom .. qyuzen dan kuro-sama sebanding dan tidak terkalahkan satu sama lain ,sampai kuro-sama lengah dan hampir ter-

tembak oleh tembakan qyuzentama tiba-tiba putri hoshi muncul di depan kuro untuk melindunginya dan tubuh putri hoshi lenyap..,

dan kuro-sama merasa sangat kesal karna telah membunuh sahabat yang paling baik dan yang paling mengerti kuro-sama dari pada semua temannya ..saat itu aku yang paling merasa bersalah karna

tidak bisa melarang putri hoshi untuk mengikuti kuro-sama , Dan .. dan lalu .. kuro-sama cuma bisa melakukan satu hal agar semua itu

berakhir ..yaitu dnegan menyegel tubuh qyuzen beserta dirinya di dalam kegelapan dan tidak sempat menyelamatkan adiknya. aku- a aku masih merasa bersalah sampai sekarang "kata rin sambil meneteskan

air mata

"sudah jangan menangis rin .. aku tidak menyalahkan mu kok .. ucapanku sama seperti ucapan kuro-sama kana aku adalah reingkarnasinya katamu ,

jadi jangan di pikirkan lagi .. aku berterima kasih kepadamu karna sudah menemani ku di kehidupanku yang dulu " kata kuro sambil mengelus kepala rin

"Rin jangan menangis , lihat aku masih ada di sini .., katamu aku adalah reingkarnasi dari sang putri kan ? jangan menangis kami sayang rin" kata hoshi yang memeluk rin

"semangat , walaupun aku tidak tau apa-apa tetapi aku mengerti apa yang kau ceritakan tadi " kata yuuto

"jangan menyerah .. ayahnya kuro katanya mempercayaimu kan ? pokoknya jangan menyerah semangat ^^ "kata yuuta

"terima kasih semuanya "kata rin sambil tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya

2 jam sudah berlalu di pos medis .. jam sudah mnunjukan waktu 15:18 sore . kuro dkk kasihan kepada azu . lalu yuuta yang memegang handphone azu dari

tadi saat azu pingsan , yuuta lalu mencari nomor kontak aizo .. adiknya azu dan meneleponnya .. bahwa yuuta mau mengatakan kakaknya aizo beada di pos medis

di taman bermain yang baru di buka 1 bulan lalu , azu pingsan .. karna tertimpa maetrial dari gedung game center ..di sini,

"baiklah sudah aku beritahu aizo bahwa azu kakaknya berada di sini , dan sedang dalam keadaan darurat "kata yuuto

kriiing ~ bunyi sms dari hp azu

"ada sms "kata hoshi

[ From : Aizo tamashi

mesengger : tolong jaga kakakku , aku akan segera menuju kesana

terima kasih telah memberi tahu saya ~ ]

"dia memang anak yang baik .. apakah kita harus munggunya ? "tanya yuuta

"iya , kita tunggu dia datang saja untuk menjemput kakaknya .. dan juga aku masih merasa sangat pusing "jawab kuro sambil memegang kepalanya

"oh baiklah .. oh iya kuro, aku dan hoshi mau keluar dulu sebentar untuk mencari makanan .. " kata yuuta

"ayo yuuta " kata hoshi

"iya " jawab yuuta yang menghampiri hoshi

" jangan memaksakan diri kuro .. istirahatlah lagi .. kami akan segera kembali " kata hoshi

"iya ... aku tahu "jawab kuro sambil merentangkan badan kembali di sofa

"kuro-sama , kau ingin minum segelas air ? " tanya rin sambil memegang sebuah nampan dan diatasnya ada segelas air putih untuk kuro

"terima kasih nanti saja .., dan tolong jangan panggil aku kuro-sama ..."jawab kuro sambil mengmalingkan wajahnya dari rin

"tapi kuro-sama..."kata rin

"jangan panggil kuro-sama" jawab kuro kesal

" aku tidak bisa , kuro-sama kau adalah seorang pangeran aku tidak bisa senaknya memanggil dengan nama itu (kuro) "jwb rin

"seterah lah .., " kata kuro

1jam kemudian yuuta dan hoshi belum kembali ke pos medis .

"eh kuro apakah ini tidak terlalu lama ? hoshi dan yuuta belum kembali " tanya yuuto

"iya betul juga . kita harus mencarinya ..,tunggu di sini rin dan tolong lihat keadaan azu di dalam kamar "kata kuro

"baik kuro-sama"jawab rin

kuro dan yuuto baru saja berjalan ke arah pintu pos medis .. tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang berlari dan menabrak mereka berdua

ternyata itu hoshi .. dia sangat panik , dan ketakutan .

Bruuk ~

"kyaaaa"teriak hoshi

"aduh sakit " kata kuro dan yuuto

"hoshi ? kenapa kau terburu-buru baru saja kami mau mencari kalian " kata kuro

"eh .. dimana yuuta ? " tanya yuuto

"i-itu dia masalahnya .. " kata hoshi yang setengah terengah-engah

"kenapa dengan yuuta ? " tanya kuro dan yuuto

" dia- dia di culik oleh pria bejubah hitam " jelas hoshi

" Apaa di culik ? " kuro dan yuuto sangat kaget

"saat kami sedang membeli makanan , tiba-tiba orang itu datang entah dari mana membuat semuanya hancur berantakan dan membuat kepulan asap ,

lalu dia menculik yuuta yang saat itu berada di samping ku .. , aku tidak bisa menolongnya sudah ku kejar orang itu tetapi dia menghilang begitu saja "kata hoshi

"gawat jangan-jangan oang berjubah hitam itu qyuzentama " kata kuro

"si iblis itu ? " tanya hoshi

"oh tidak , adikku .. dalam bahaya " kata yuuto panik

"kita juga tidak bisa meminta tolong polisi , karna orang itu akh tidak dia bukan orang tetapi iblis itu yang telah menculik yuuta " kata kuro

tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki datang lalu menghampiri kuro , yuuto dan hoshi yang berada di depan pintu pos medis ,

orang itu memakai topi merah berambut biru tua .dan memakai kain _ yang tidak berukuran panjang berwarna merah di lehernya

"permisi .. apakah ini pos medis .., bisakah aku melihat keadaan kakak ku yang berada disini ?" kata orang itu

kuro , yuuto , dan hoshi membalikan badannya dan sangat terkejut karna aizo tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka

"AIZO ... ! " teriak mereka bertiga

" iya ? " jawab aizo dengan santai dan berwajah datar

"kakak mu ada di dalam " jawab hoshi

"terima kasih "jawab aizo

lalu aizo langsung masuk ke dalam pos medis itu dan menemui kakaknya ..

ternyata azu sudah sadarkan diri .. dan dia sekarang sedang bersama rin ..

"kakak " sapa aizo yang menghampiri kakanya

" aizo " balas azu

" apakah kaka tidak apa apa ? " tanya aizo

"iya , berkat anak perempuan ini .., oh iya namamu siapa ? " kata azu

" namaku Rin ishida " kata rin

" oh , ya salam kenal namaku aizo tamashi "kata aizo

" kakakmu sudah tidak apa -apa .. " kata rin sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga kakakku , "kata aizo

"sama-sama " jawab rin

"kakak apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang ? " tanya aizo

"tentu , bisa bantu kakak berjalan ? kakak masih merasa sangat pusing " jawab azu

lalu aizo merangkul tangan kakaknya di pundak aizo , dan berjalan keluar pos medis ..

"oh iya ., namamu kuro kazenawa kan ? " tanya aizo

"iya "jawab kuro

"terima kasih banyak , kalian sudah menjaga kakakku " kata aizo

lalu aizo dan kakanya pergi dari pos medis itu

"masalah 1 sudah selesai an sekarang .. bagaimana dengan yuuta ? " tanya kuro

"aku tau yuuta di bawa kemana .. "jawab rin yang baru keluar dari dalam pos medis

" kau benar-benar tau ?" tanya yuuto

"baiklah lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing dulu ..sekarang sudah hamir sore " kata kuro

"rin bagaimana ? "tanya hoshi

"di rumah hoshi ? "kata kuro

"di rumah kuro-sama " jawab rin

"kenapa ?" tanya hoshi

"aku harus tetap ikut kuro-sama , udah itu tadi teman kalian sudah di culik oleh qyuzen .. bagaimana kalau kuro-sama juga ? "jawab rin

"ya sudah .di umahku hoshi jam 4 sore nanti datang ke rumah ya .. biar rin ada temannya ."kata kuro

"iya , nanti aku akan membawakan makan juga " jawab hoshi

"Ayo kita pulang " kata yuuto

~bersambung~


	4. episode 4 ( ingatan dan sebuah rencana)

Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu yang bercerita disini itu author-nya dan bukan tokohnya karna ini salinan dari komik aslinya !

jadi maaf .. bila ada salah ketik atau yang tidak di mngerti .. silahkan di tanyakan ! ( I am beginner)

**Episode 4 Litamonry world **

** ~ Ingatan dan sebuah rencana ~**

[dirumah kuro]

" Tidak ... , kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa makan, dan tidur .. adikku sudah menghilang entah kemana .. di culik iblis masa lalu yang terkurung di dalam kegelapan

dan dia berkeliaran di dunia kita .. , menghancurkan apa saja dengan mudah-nya , hwaa..., aku bisa depresi kalau seperti ini " teriak yuuto

"sabarlah yuuto .. kita akan cari jalan solusinya " jawab kuro

"sabar bagaimana .. ? adik ku , kau ingat adikku yang di culik oleh iblis yang ingin membunuhmu ... bagimana aku bisa sabar ibuku pasti sangat marah " kata yuuto teriak di depan kuro

[" pasti marah ya .., hmm .." kata kuro-sama yang ada di dalam kalung di lehernya kuro ]

"aku tau , jadi tolong diamlah .. kita cari solusinya "jawab kuro sambil menutup telinganya

"qyuzentama pergi ke dunia litamonry , dan sekarang mungkin dia berada di istananya ... dark kingdom, aku akan membantu kuro-sama untuk kesana..

bila kuro-sama setuju mau ke ryukingdom .., kerajaan kuro-sama bersama sahabat kuro-sama..,"kata rin

"ryukingdom ya . " kata kuro

["hey .. kuro , "kata kuro-sama ]

"eh siapa yang memanggilku ?" tanya kuro

"tidak ada " jawab yuuto

["aku masa kau lupa ? pangeran "kata kuro-sama]

kuro mencoba memejamkan matannya dan berbicara

["oh .., itu kau kuro-sama ? "jawab kuro ]

[" iya aku mau memberi tahumu .., cepatlah selamatkan adik nya yuuto .. aku takut dia kenapa-napa .. soalnya qyuzen walaupun dia sekarang tidak punya tubuh .

tetapi kekuatannya itu ..menakutkan , aku jadi teringat dengan adikku .. bagaimana nasibnya aku tidak tau. "kata kuro-sama ]

[tapi bagaimana ?"tanya kuro]

[Tolong bilang kepada rin kau akan menyelamatkan adiknya yuuto .., aku pasti akan membantumu .. qyuzentama itu kuat di dunia manusia tetapi

lemah di dunia Litamonry karna tubuhya sudah ku segel di sebuah cristal "kata kuro-sama ]

["Tetapi ..aku tidak bisa "jawab kuro ]

["yakinlah kepada dirimu sendiri .., tubuhmu adalah tubuhku kan ? jadi lakukanlah "kata kuro-sama ]

Kuro yang memejamkan matanya segera membuka matanya kembali dan mencari rin

"hyaaa ...mati kau " kata yuuto heboh dari ruang sebelah

"eh ? ada apa ?"kata kuro yang langsung berlari ke ruang sebelah

ternyata yuuto sedang memainkan ps nya kuro ., tiba-tiba kuro pun langsung membatu , dan dia kira ada qyuzen yang datang ke rumahnya

"hehehe untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal ini .. akan ku bunuh semua monster-monster di dalam game ini" kata yuuto sambil menunjuk ke layar TV

"dasar kau ini mengagetkan ku saja , sudah cukup hari ini aku mengalami hal yang menyebalkan "kata kuro sambil menjitak yuuto

"a .. sakit, iya maaf .. kuro"jawab yuuto sambil memegang kepalanya

"eh , di mana rin?" tanya kuro

"dia tadi ke dapur , sepertinya sedang membuat makanan "jawab yuuto

"apa ? akh tidak .." kata kuro panik

kuro langsung berlari ke arah dapur .. untuk melihat rin

tetapi tiba-tiba kepala kuro terasa sangat pusing dari biasannya dan dia berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke tembok lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menahan pusing yang

sangat sakit itu .. kuro seperti dapat bayangan apa yang terjadi pada yuuta , yuuta di sekap di penjara bawah tanah oleh anak buah qyuzentama

lalu kuro juga melihat anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tangannya terikat berada tidak jauh dari yuuta di sekap ..

anak laki-laki itu hanya melihat yuuta dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ada perasaan apapun . lalu rasa pusing yang di alami kuro pun tiba-tiba hilang beserta penglihatan itu

"akh .. sakit sekali kepalaku "kata kuro sambil memegang kepalanya

lalu rin tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur .. tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kuo di lorong yang menuju ke dapur

"ternyata kuro-sama , ayo kesini " kata in sambil memegang tangan kuro dan menaiknya ke dapur

"Ta-da ~ bagaimana ? " tanya rin sambil tersenyum

saat kuro melihat meja makannya

di meja makan tersaji makanan mewah , sontak kuro pun kaget

"m-makanan ini apa tidak terlalu mahal ? kau membelinya ?" tanya kuro

"Beli ? tidak kok kuro-sama aku membuatnya sendiri dari dulu kan aku juga sudah pernah menyajikan makanan semewah ini kepada kuro-sama putri hoshi, dan

yang lainnya di ryukingdom" jawab rin

" Bohong ! " kata kuro yang shock

Tok- tok *suara seseorang yang mengetok pintu

"biar aku yang membukannya "kata rin yang langsung belari ke pintu depan

treek ~

"Selamat sore "

"selamat sore putri hoshi "kata rin sambil tersenyum

"hahaha kau ini rin .. membuatku malu saja , kuro ada kan ? ini aku membawakan kue untuk semuannya "kata hoshi

"ada kok .. kuro-sama sedang di ruang makan, wah terima kasih .kuenya . aan ku ambilkan piring , silahkan masuk putri hoshi "kata rin

"terima kasih kembali rin " kata hoshi

hoshi dan rin segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ruang keluarga

"permisi " kata hoshi

" ho ~ hoshi selamat datang .. " kata yuuto yang tidak menengok sama-sekali karna lagi asik main ps

"hah ., kau kebiasaan yuuto "jawab hoshi

lalu kuro datang ke ruang tengah

"eh , hoshi sudah datang .. memangnya sekarang jam berapa ?"kata kuro sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding

[04:03 pm]

"tadi kan kau menyuruhku datang jam 4 sore "kata hoshi

"ehehe , yah maaf -maaf .. , selamat datang "kata kuro sambil memegang kepalanya

"hmmb .. " kata hoshi sambil membalikan wajahnya

"semuannya waktunya makan .. kalian kan belum makan siang , aku sudah menyiapkan makanan nya "kata rin di pintu ruang tengah

"oh iya yuuto dan hoshi makan dulu yah ^^ rin masak banyak soalnya "kata kuro

"Eh ? tidak apa -apa ? " jawab hoshi

"sudahlah lihat dulu saja ke ruang makan , boleh kok "kata kuro

"baiklah , ayo rin .. kau juga ikut makan ya "kata hoshi

hoshi dan rin lalu menuju ke ruang makan

"hei .., semak-belukar , ayo keruang makan "teriak kuro kepada yuuto yang sedang asik main ps

"apa-apaan julukan itu .. -_- nanti .dulu bola benang , bentar lagi selesai "kata yuuto

"Apa katamu ? jangan banyak bicara .. mainnya nanti saja , kita kan belum makan dari siang nanti malah sakit , aku yang disalahin" kata kuro sambil menarik yuuto untuk kedapur

"n-n-nan-nanti du-dulu kurooo! , k-kau tega .. hwaa . aku pasti kalah "kata yuuto yang berpegangan pada sofa

"Sudah cukup "teriak kuro sambil memukul punggung yuuto , dan akhirnya yuuto pingsan

Lalu kuro membawa yuuto ke dapur

[Diruang makan ]

"heh, padahal sebentar lagi menang " kata yuuto sambil menidurkan wajahnya di meja makan

"Rin ? makanannya di tutupin dengan kain kenapa ?"tanya hoshi

"oh ini bukan aku yang menutupi nya , tetapi kuro-sama"jawab Rin

"Rin berlebihan masaknya .. mungkin kalian bisa terkejut , baiklah akan ku buka "kata kuro sambil menarik kain yang menutupi makanannya dengan perlahan

"wahahaha ternyata.., makanan ini yang di makan oleh para raja-raja di game RPG.., he - " kagum yuuto

Tiba-tiba ada sendok yang melayang tepat ke arah muka yuuto

Tak ~

Bruk ~

"aduh sakit , kayaknya dari tadi aku kena sial terus deh .. serba salah "kata yuuto yang terjatuh dari bangku di lantai ruang makan.

"itu salahmu sendiri " kata kuro

"dari tadi game terus .. -_- "kata hoshi

"ya sudah kuro-sama , putri hoshi , yuuto-kun , ayo di makan , makanannya "kata rin

"baiklah-baiklah . .. "kata yuuto

Mereka pun akhirnya makan makanannya bersama ..

beberapa menit berlalu , waktu menunjukan pukul [04:47pm]

"terima kasih makanannya "kata kuro dkk

"baiklah , biar aku yang membereskan piringnya "kata hoshi sambil mengambil piring-piring yang ada di meja makan

"biar ku bantu hoshi .." kata rin

"nanti taruh di tempat cuci piring saja ya .. biar aku yang cuci piringnya " kata kuro

"aku akan menyapu "kata yuuto

selesai membereskan piring dan dapur .. mereka berkumpul lagi di ruang tengah ..

"hah , akhirnya selesai " kata kuro

"baiklah .., sekarang bagaimana cara kita menyelamatan yuuta yang di culik oleh qyuzen ? " tanya hoshi

"seharusnya kuro-sama bisa mengalahkannya lagi .. "jawab rin

"aku ? aku tidak bisa apa-apa .."jawab kuro

"jangan bohong .., kau pasti bisa mengalahkan iblis itu "kata yuuto yang berbisik di belakang kuro

"sssh .. aku tidak b-...- "kata kuro yang tiba-tiba kuro memejamkan matanya , berganti jiwa menjadi kuro-sama

" bisa , aku bisa .. tapi aku haus mengajarkannya kepada anak ini dulu "kata kuro dengan menaikkan kaki kanannya dan tangannya dilipat di dpn perut

"sejak kapan kuro sperti itu ?" kata yuuto kaget

"apakah kau itu kuro-sama ? "tanya hoshi

"iya, kuro teman kalian sedang tidur siang sekarang .. "jawab kuro-sama

"bukannya sekarang sore ya ? "kata yuuto meledek

"heh .., sudahlah lupakan , sekarang kita fokus kepada permasalahannya , kita harus membuat rencana .. dan menuju ke dunia litamonry"kata kuro-sama

"dunia litamonry ? " tanya hoshi

"kau bercanda bagaimana kita kesana ?" tanya yuuto

"itu sebabnya aku memanggil rin untuk menjadi pengawal anak ini .. , dan membukakan kunci ke dunia litamonry "jawab kuro-sama

"tapi kami kan besok sekolah .. ? lalu bagaimana kami izin kepada orang tua kami ?"kata hoshi

"apa kita harus membolos dan membuat alasan kepada orang tua kita ? "kata yuuto

"seterah kalian , kuro yang punya tubuh ini juga dengar .. bagaimana aku bantu sedikit

kalian izin ke guru karna ada urusan keluarga yang sangat penting "kata kuro-sama

"nanti kita pasti kena omelan orang tua "kata hoshi panik

"itu ide yang bagus , kalau demi menyelamatka adikku . akan aku lakukan "kata yuuto

"hmm .. nyalimu besar juga . aku juga akan begitu kalau aku mendapatkan kabar tentang adikku "jawab kuro-sama

"aku akan membukakan pintunya nanti jam 11 malam " kata rin

"baiklah kalian .., sekarang pulang lah ke rumah kalian dulu sekarang sudah mau malam .. dan pikirkanlah baik-baik"kata kuro-sama

"baiklah , sampai jumpa jam 10 malam aku akan kembali lagi ke sini bersama hoshi "kata yuuto

"eh , kau serius ? " tanya hoshi

yuuto tidak berbicara . dan langsung menuju ke pintu depan

"kadang dia ceroboh , kadang dia serius , sebenarnya dia siapa sih ?"tanya rin

"akan aku pikirkan lagi , sampai jumpa kuro " kata hoshi tersenyum sambil berlari menuju pintu depan

[di depan cermin yang ada di dalam kalung bulan sabit milik kuro]

" kau serius ? aku tidak bisa apa-apa "kata kuro

"sudah aku bilang .., aku akan membantumu , tetapi kau juga harus membantu ku untuk bisa keluar dari cermin ini "jawab kuro-sama

"hmm.. aku .., aku belum siap untuk itu , "kata kuro

"kenapa ? kan aku yang akan menghilang bukan kau ?"

"oh aku tau ., apakah kau ingin tau dari mana mimpi yang kau alami tadi pagi ?"tanya kuro-sama

"eh ?" kata kuro heran

"itu adalah setengah dari ingatanku yang berada di pikiranmu "jawab kuro

"itukah penderitaan yang kau alami dulu ? "tanya kuro

"iyah , sungguh menyakitkan .. kalau kau kehilangan adik yang paling kau sayangi dan keluarga mu satu-satunya "jawab kuro-sama

lalu kuro tiba-tiba duduk di depan cermin sambil menunduk dan menemperlkan kepalannya ke depan cermin

"kenapa qyuzen tama begitu kejam ?

kenapa semuanya melakukan itu ?

mimpimu itu .., membuat ku merasakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya"kata kuro

"apakah kau mau bergabung denganku ? tolonglah " tanya kuro-sama

"baiklah "jawab kuro

lalu mereka berdua saling memegang cermin itu tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dan membuat tubuh kuro .. ber aura kegelapan

rin yang melihatnya terkejut karna merasakan kekuatan yang besar dan kuro-sama tidak pernah beraura seperti itu ..

kuro pun membuka matanya dan dia bisa melihat kuro-sama berdiri di depannya

"terima kasih " kata kuro-sama

" sama-sama , tapi apakah kau akan pergi atau menghilang sekarang ? " kata kuro

"sepertinya sekarang aku belum bisa masih ada tugas yang perlu di selesaikan, baiklah aku akan masih membantumu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya dan

menyelesaikan tugas ku " kata kuro-sama

"hmm .. mohon bantuannya "jawab kuro

"kuro-sama " kata rin khawatir

**~bersambung ~**


	5. Episode 5 ( Aku tidak percaya)

**Episode 5 Litamonry world **

** ~Aku Tidak percaya ~**

di tempat yuuta berada, yuuta di rantai dan kurung di penjara bawah tanah bersama anak laki-laki berambut merah yang terdiam di belakang yuuta dan tanpa memiliki ekpresi

awalnya yuuta takut tetapi memberanikan diri dan dia mulai bertanya kepada anak laki-laki yang selalu menunduk kebawah dengan muka masam itu

"emh ... maaf , kalau boleh tau kamu siapa ? "tanya yuuta

anak laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya diam yuuta yang penasaran kenapa dia juga bisa berada disini bertanya lagi kepada anak itu

"apakah aku boleh tau ! .., kenapa kamu juga bisa di rantai dan berada di sini ? tolong jawablah"tanya yuuta

anak laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menjawab ..

"kakak"

"kakak ? "tanya yuuta

"aku berada di sini "

"aku berada disini ? sebenarnya dia mau berbicara apa .."tanya yuuta yang semakin bingung ,

"kenapa kamu berada disini ?" tanya anak itu

"eeeeh ? .. seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu " teriak yuuta

"kau tidak seharusnya ada disini .dan menderita seperti ku , aku tau kau pasti merindukan kakakmu "jawab anak laki-laki itu

"tidak sama sekali "jawab yuuta sambil cemberut

"heh .. bohong sekali .., " kata anak laki-laki itu tanpa ekspresi

lalu anak laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat yuuta

"eh , kuro? " tanya yuuta kaget dan langsung mendekat ke anak itu dan memegang wajahnya

"kau kuro ? "tanya yuuta heran , sabil memegang wajah anak itu dan menepuk-nepuknya

"kuro , kakak ku " jawab anak itu tanpa ekspresi sama sekali

"apakah kau memang seprti itu ? tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali ? "tanya yuuta yang duduk di sebelahnya

"semuanya sudah hilang " jawab anak itu

"hilang ? , maksudnmu ? "tanya yuuta

"qyuzenlah penyebabnya "kata anak laki-laki itu

"tidak mungkin "kata yuuta shock

"kamu benar adiknya kuro ? "tanya yuuta

(tidak salah lagi sih wajahnya memag mirip "batin yuuta )

"iya " jawab anak itu

"apa yang kau tunggu ? semua ini harus di beritahu .. kepada kuro , emh .. bisa tolong ambilkan handphone yang ada di kantong jaketku ? "kata yuuta

anak itu mengambilkan handphone yang ada di sakunya yuuta lalu mearuh di depan yuuta

"akh .. tidak ada sinyal sama -sekali , sebenarnya ini dimana ?"keluh yuuta

"litamonry " jawab anak itu

"Eh dunia litamonry , Tidak mungkin "kata yuuta shock

"iya "jawab anak lai-laki itu

[di kamar hoshi ]

"aku harus segera membereskan semua bajuku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas ," batin hoshi

"Akh tidak akan muat "teriak hoshi

"hoshi .. besok kamu sekolah kan ? "tanya ibunya hoshi yang ada di luar kamar

"akh engga bu , kata gurunya akan mengadakan cham di gunung dekat kota selama seminggu dan sisanya liburan musim panas"jawab hoshi

"aduh ibu maaf hoshi telah berbohong padahal pergi ke gunungnya masih 3 hari lagi "batin hoshi

"oh baiklah , jangan tidur malam-malam ya "kata ibu hoshi

"iya "jawab hoshi

"sebelum aku pergi aku harus meninggalkan surat , agar ibu idak khawatir "kata hoshi

[di kamar yuuto]

yuuto sedang memasukan bajunya dan baju yuuta ..ke dalam tasnya .,

"yuuta, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa " batin yuuto

[dikamar kuro]

"aku harus bersiap sebentar lagi jam 10pm , semoga saja .. meeka bisa ke sini kembali "kata kuro

"kuro-sama "tanya rin

"iya "jawab kuro

"apakah tidak apa apa ?" tanya rin

"keadaanku luar biasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya "jawab kuro

"baiklah , kalau begitu aku bisa tenang .. sekarang sudah jam 10pm aku akan menyiapkan gerbangnya "kata rin

lalu rin berjalan ke jendela kamar kuro dan membukannya , rin mengulurkan tangannya dan membaca kan sebuah mantra .. untuk memanggil gebang itu

tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari luar jendela , di saat yang sama yuuto dan hoshi berlalri menuju rumah kuro dan mengetuk pintunya

tok-tok

"kuro " kata mereka berdua

"iya , kalian lama sekali rin sudah membuat pintunya datang ke dunia ini ayo cepat "tanya kuro yang sudah membukakan pintu

"iya kami tau , maaf kami terlambat " kata hoshi dan yuuto

"baiklah kalian siap untuk melompat ? " tanya rin

"melompat ? " tanya hoshi

"kita pasti akan mati " ata yuuto

"baiklah "jawab kuro

"eh ? " teriak yuuto dan hosi

kuro dan yang lain segera memeriksa perlengkapan yang akan di bawa dan mengencangkan tasnya

"baiklah langsung loncat , ertama putri hoshi , kedua kuro-sama , ketiga yuuta-kun terakhir aku dan akan menutup pintunya "kata rin

"baiklah , aku mulai "kata hoshi merinding yang baru menaikkan satu kakinya

hoshi lalu meloncat dan berhasil

"aku mulai " kata kuro

"baiklah ini dia , bayangkan ini game mmorpg seperti di sword art online itu " kata yuuta

"terakhir , Pounyan keluarlah "kata rin

lalu datanglah seekor monster bola kecil yang meiliki sayap di kepalanya

rin pun melompat ke gerbang itu dan meutup kembali pintunya

[di dunia litamonry ]

kuro saat keluar dari gebang itu melihat istana yang sangat menyeramkan di depannya tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi ..

ternyata mereka keluar di lubang tebing jurang yang sangat dalam , kuro, hoshi dan yuuto pun kaget mereka pun jatuh dan terjun bebas di udara

tiba-tiba kuro-sama muncul di samping kuro

"pikirkanlah kau punya sayap , cepat ! " kata kuro-sama

"punya sayap ? "tanya kuro

"iya cepatlah , aku itu punya sayap di punggunggku " jawab kuro-sama

" baiklah , aku punya sayap, aku punya sayap , aku punya sayap " batin kuro sambil memejamkan matanya

tiba-tiba bulu bulu hitam berterbangan dan mengeluarkan sayap hitam dari punggung kuro

kuro pun tidak tinggal diam setelah meiliki sayap itu dia lagsung melesat menuju yuuto dan hoshi yang berada di bawah nya

"hoshi , yuuto " teriak kuro sambil menangkap mereka

"hah kuro ? kau punya sayap ? tanya hoshi dan yuuto heran

"kuro-sama cepat ke atas sini "teriak rin yang datang bersama monster bola raksasa bersayap

kuro terbang ke atas monster bola bersayap itu lalu menaruh hoshi dan yuuto di atas kepala mosnter itu

"monster ? "tanya hoshi

"yah sejenis itu , tetapi dia baik kok .. namanya pounyan "jawab rin

"salam kenal pounyan " kata yuuto sambil mengelus kepala monster bola bersayap itu

"huft .. "kata kuro yang baru duduk di kepala monster itu

"kuro terima kasih , lalu kau punya sayap sejak kapan ?"tanya hoshi

"baru saja "jawab kuro

"kuro-sama yang dulu juga memiliki sayap sejak kecil.., jadi tak heran reingkarnasi nya juga punya "kata Rin

"Eh .. ? "teriak yuuto

"baiklah .., besok pagi kita pergi ke istana qyuzen di sana .. kita harus berbalik arah ke ryukingdom .. untuk beristirahat dan memanggil

bala bantuan "kata rin

"oh.. um .. baiklah "jawab kuro

Lalu mereka semua menuju ke ryukinngdom secepat mungkin ..

dan sampai di ryukingdom jam 12am , mereka di sambut oleh para pengawal kerajaan dan para pelayan kerajaan ..

"Selamat datang ... kembali , kuro-sama , putri hoshi .." sorak para penghuni (pengawal kerajaan dan pelayan kerajaan) yang ada di istana

"Te-terima ka-sih "jawab kuro dan hoshi

"hebat " kagum yuuto

" pangeran dan putri biar kami yang membawakan tas kalian ke kamar " kata maid dan buttler

"eh .? t-terima kasih "jawab hoshi dan kuro

"biar aku yang mengantarkan majikanku ke kamarnya " kata seekor binatang | di balik bayangan hitam

"biar aku yang mengantarkan sang putri ke kamarnya " kata seekor binatang |

"majikan ? "tanya kuro

"iya meow "kata 2 sekor kucing yang berwarna hitam dan putih keluar dari balik bayangan tersebut

"kucing bi-bisa bicara ? "tanya hoshi sambil menunjuk kucing itu

"kami bukan kucing biasa meow , kami adalah peliharaan dari ayahnya kuro-sama meow "jawab kedua kucing itu

[Di depan kamar kuro-sama ]

"ini dia kamarnya kuro-sama , meow "kata kucing hitam

"baiklah selamat istirahat meow , aku akan mengantarkan putri hoshi ke kamarnya .. oh iya putri hoshi ada yang menunggumu dikamar meow"kata kucing putih

"eh ? siapa ?" tanya hoshi

"ikut aku meow " kata kucing putih itu yang langsung berlari di lorong kerajaan

"eh kami ikut " kata yuuto dan kuro

[di depan kamar putri hoshi]

Kreeek ~ suara pintu

ada seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan rambut yang di ikat di ujungnya

duduk di bangku putih di kamar itu

"Hana-chan , reingkarnasi kakakmu sudah datang meow "teriak kucing putih ke perempuan itu

lalu anak perempuan itu menengok ke arah pintu kamar melihat hoshi . tiba-tiba dia langsung berlari dan memeluk hoshi

"kakak , untung saja kakak bisa kembali kesini " kata hana-chan

"kakak? " tanya hoshi heran

"dia adalah adikmu putri hoshi , "jawab rin

"adikku dimasa laluku ? "tanya hoshi heran

lalu anak perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya

"iya kakak, aku juga sudah tau semua kabarnya dari rin .. , baiklah aku akan mulai dari awal ,

nama ku adalah hana hikaru umur ku 1500 tahun di panggil hana-chan oleh para kucing menyebalkan ini "kata hana-chan sambil membuang muka dari kedua kucing itu

"siapa kucing menyebalkan , hana-chan yang selalu menyiksa kami .. untuk bermain meow karna tidak ada teman di istana meow "kata kucing hitam

"padahal kami tidak mau , meow"kata kucing putih

"itu benar hana ? "tanya hoshi

"ahahaha .., engga kok kakak "kata hana-chan sambil memegang kepala

"hmm .. "kata hoshi sambil melihat wajah hana

seolah hana tau kakaknya marah ~

"baiklah kakak , maaf yah .. kucing baik, kucing pintar , kucing yang lucu"kata hana-chan

"terima kasih , meow "kata kedua kucing itu

"cepat sekali akrabnya "kata kuro

"hoaaam .. baiklah aku mau tidur .," kata yuuto

"ayo ke kamar , yuuto ..., yah besok kita akan menyelamatakan yuuta " kata kuro

"tapi ..? apakah bisa kita mengalahkan pasukan qyuzen yang tersisa di istananya ?"tanya hana-chan

"biar aku yang hadapi mereka , besok "kata kuo

"yah baiklah , selamat malam .. "kata hoshi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

[di penjara bawah tanah ]

"heh ~ .., sekarang aku bisa merasakan apa yang sebanarnya kau bicara kan tadi "kata yuuta

"hmm. . , kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu !"kata anak berambut merah itu

"huh~ .. kau ini .. namaku yuuta kazuyuki , lalu namamu siapa " tanya yuuta

"Namaku Maki amamiya .. "jawab maki

"maki amamiya "kata yuuta

** ~ bersambung ~**


	6. Episode 6 (penyelamatan)

** Episode 6 Litamonry world **

** [ Menyelamatkan ]**

Hoaaam ~ eh ? sudah pagi yah ..?

oh baiklah baiklah .., aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya ..,bila ada tulisan yang kurang itu gara-gara keyboard notebooknya kebesaran ..+ kecepetan ngetiknya .

Gomen, gomen.. uhuk .. #plak

dan atau ada yang ingin di tanyakan, ... tanyakan saja ^^

Selamat ,membaca ! #spam

[menyelamatkan ep.6 ]

[didalam mimpi kuro]

"dimana lagi aku ini ?

seperti di dalam ... akh dia - dia kan .."kata kuro

kuro melihat anak laki-laki berambut merah itu lagi .

lalu kuro tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya ..

"bangun meow , semuanya sudah menunggu dibawah meow " kata kucing hitam yang memegang-megang hidung kuro

"hmm.. , huatsyiiiim "kata kuro bersin dan langsung bangun

Kucing hitam itu terpental dari badan kuro dan mendarat di bantal ,

"meooww . ada apa ?

sedangkan yuuto yang ada di sebelahnya kuro jatuh dari kasur gara-gara kuro mendadak bangun ..

Braaak ...~

"sakit , kuro bisa tidak hati-hati sedikit ,sakit tau " kata yuuto yang terjatuh dan saat itu sedang memeluk guling

"akh .. maaf-maaf "kata kuro

"aku harus cepat ... yuuto cepat kita kan akan menyelamatkan yuuta "kata kuro yang langsung turun dari kasurnya dan keluar kamar

"eh ? .. tunggu aku "kata yuuto yang mencoba menyusul kuro

"ah , pangeran .. tunggu aku meow "kata kucing hitam yang langsung berlari menyusul kuro

"eh , kenapa kau selalu mengikuti aku terus .. kucing ?" kata kuro sambil berlari mencari kamar mandi

"namaku neoxy di panggil neo , masa kau lupa pangeran ? "jawab neoxy

" oh iya "kata kuro yang langsung mendadak behenti

neo yang berlari di belakang kuro langsung loncat ke-kepala kuro

"baiklah , bisa tolong bantu aku dimana kamar madinya neo ? "tanya kuro

"heh ~ kirain saya pangeran masih ingat semua ruangan yang ada di istana ini , meow "kata neo

"aku kan ., reingkarnasinya " kata kuro sambil cemberut

"ok-ok, lewat sini meow "kata neo sambil menunjuk kan arahnya

"oh , baiklah "kata kuro

kuro dan neo berjalan menelsuri lorong istana .. tidak sengaja kuro melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat membuat dia sangat penasaran .

"Ruangan apa ini ? "tanya kuro sambil jalan kearah ruangan itu

"Itu ruangan keluarga meow "jawab neo

"ruang keluarga ? mungkin aku bisa ingat sesuatu bila masuk kedalam ruanga ini " kata kuro sambil memcoba membuka pintu ruangan itu

"coba saja , kalau bisa meow "ledek neo

"ugh ... susah sekali"kata kuro yang mencoba mendorong pintu yang lumayan besar itu

saat kuro menunduk dia melihat ukiran di pintu itu yang berbentuk bulan sabit , seperti kunci untuk masuk ke ruang itu .

kuro befikir sesaat .., lalu dia teringat dengan kalung yang di pakainya ..

"dengan kalung ini " kata kuro

"hmm ... "kata kuro-sama yang sedang menyender di dekat pintu

lalu pintu itu terbuka .. yang terlihat di dalam ruangan itu adalah bangku , meja , banyak rak buku , dan buku-buku tua yang sudah lama tidak di bersihkan

kuro lalu masuk ke ruang itu bersama neo yang ada di kepalanya ..

kuro bejalan perlahan .. sambil melihat sekeliling , di langit-langit ruangan itu terdapat kaca-kaca yang tersusun rapih seperti menggambarkan istana .

"ini seperti bukan ruang keluarga , ini seperti .. perpustakaan "kata kuro

"yah ruangan ini kelihatanya seperti perpustakaan biasa , tapi "kata kuro-sama yang bergerak bebas di langit-langit ruangan

"aku seperti melihat hantuku sendiri saja "kata kuro dngan berwajah datar (-_-)

"yahahaa begitulah ,lalu ruangan ini menyimpan semua kenangan keluarga ku ., coba lihat ke sana " kata kuro-sama yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping kuro dan menunjuk ke arah

photo kelarga besar di sudut ruangan

"woaaah .. keren sekali , ini keluarga ku sebelum reingkarnasi ? , kuro-sama kau ada di bagian mana ?"tanya kuro

"di sebelah sana .., di samping adikku , kami itu kembar "jawab kuro-sama sambil menunjuk kearah photonya

"hmm .. adikmu rambutnya warna merah ya ? "tanya kuro sambil melihat photo itu

"haha yah begitulah ., "jawab kuro-sama

"adikkmu atau bisa di bilang adikku selalu menghantui mimpiku ... sudah sepeti kau saja "kata kuro

"ahaha .. masa ? hmm.. kalau dia sudah meninggal mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengannya , tapi..."kata kuro-sama

"tapi ?" tanya kuro

"sepertinya dia belum meninggal .. dan masih berada di suatu tempat .."kata kuro-sama dengan wajah yang gelisah

kuro pun terdiam .. karna mendengar perkatan kuro-sama tadi ..

"meow , bukannya tadi pangeran ingin mandi .. ya ? sudah mau jam 7am " kata neo yang berada di atas kepala kuro

"oh iya , baiklah mungkin nanti aku akan ke ruangan ini lagi "kata kuro sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu

"oh iya kuro , aku akan membantumu bertarung .. nanti saat kau menyelamatkan temanmu "kata kuro-sama sambil duduk santai di udara

"terima kasih "kata kuro sambil berlari .. menuju ke kamar mandi

Hoshi dan yang lainnya sudah berada di ruang makan menunggu kuro dan yuuto ,

tak lama kemudian kuro datang

Tap~ tap ~

"hoah ~ akhirnya kuro-san datang "kata hana-chan

"selamat pagi "kata kuro

"pagi , "jawab hoshi dan yang lain

"semuanya sudah di siapkan pangeran .. silahkan duduk "kata maid yang menarikan bangku untuk kuro duduk

"terima kasih "kata kuro

"silahkan , dimakan makanannya kuro-sama , putri hoshi , dan hana-chan "kata rin

"akh iya terima kasih , tapi di mana yuuto ?"kata kuro

"dia belum datang ya ? "kata hoshi

"jangan bilang kalau anak berambut sayuran itu tersesat di lorong " kata hana-chan sambil memainkan garpu ..

"Aku bukan sayuran ~ "kata yuuto yang muncul dengan wajah seperti hantu di belakang hana-chan

"kyaaaa~ hantu sayuran ... " teriak hana-chan , yang langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja ..makan

"hana-chan .. , maaf soal yang tadi "kata yuuto sambil melihat ke bawah meja

"kyaa.. jangan dekat-dekat hantu sayuran "teriak hana-chan

"aku bukan hantu sayuran "teriak yuuto kesal

kuro-sama yang berada di langit-langit ruang makan merasakan sesuatu sperti akan ada jatuh banyak korban lagi ..

saat pertarungan nanti

"apa-apaan si hana itu , lalu ... "kata kuro-sama dengan berwajah datar

"jangan lakukan itu lagi yuuto-san "kata hana-chan sambil cemberut

"tadi kan aku sudah bilang minta maaf hana-chan , lagian kamu duluan yang mengejek " kata yuuto dengan cemberut

"yah, sudah-sudah mari kita makan " kata hoshi dan kuro

mereka semua makan bersama ..

lalu selesai makan mereka menuju ke ruang tengah

"baiklah .. sekarang kita akan menyelamatkan yuuta dari genggaman qyuzentama ., rencananya begini "kata kuro sambil duduk di bangku tahta

"oh , baiklah bagaimana?"tanya hoshi

"Rin siapkan pasukan kecil untuk menyerang barisan depan istana qyuzentama , lalu kami akan masuk secara diam-diam ke dalam istana"kata kuro

"masalahnya apakah di dalam istana itu ada jebakan atau semacamnya aku dan yuuto tidak memiliki kekuatan"kata hoshi

"benar , tetapi ..mungkin kalian punya senjata untuk aku dan hoshi pakai .. "tanya yuuto

tiba-tiba kuro-sama yang biasanya hanya muncul di depan kuro , sekarang dia mencoba memunculkan dirinya di depan yang lainnya

tap~ suara pijakan kaki dari belakang bangku tahta yang sedang di duduki kuro

Kuro-sama yang transparan , mewujudkan dirinya di depan hoshi, rin dan yuuto

"Lama tidak jumpa .. Rin " kata kuro-sama yang berjalan dari belakang bangku

"ku-ku-kuro-sama ? . ke-kenapa ka-kalian... "kata rin yang mendadak terkejut melihat kuro-sama ada dua

"a-a.. kan aku jelaskan "kata kuro yang segera berdiri dari kursi

"duduk saja ! aku mau membantu kalian sebentar tidak ada banyak waktu .. aku hanya bisa menampakan diriku selama 5menit"kata kuro-sama

"oh . baiklah .., "kata kuro

"seperti yang aku bilang tadi , waktuku tidak banyak .. untuk menjelaskan semuanya , aku akan memberi kalian benda yang pernah

kalian pakai "kata kuro-sama

"yang pernah kita pakai ? "tanya yuuto

"seperti apa ?" tanya hoshi

"ini untuk yuuto , double twin gun "kata kuro-sama yang menjentakkan jarinya dan memunculkan 2 buah pistol

"ini untuk ku? akh tidak mungkin aku di izinkan menggunakan ini "kata yuuto

"yang memerintah disini adalah kuro-sama , semua yang di bilang dia pasti "kata rin

"ambilah yuuto "kata kuro-sama

akhirnya yuuto mengambilnya ..

"lalu untukmu hoshi , kalung bintang yang dulu pernah aku buat untukmu "kata kuro-sama sambil menjentakan jarinya lagi dan memunculkan sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang

"ambilah, waktu itu kekuatanmu yang terakhir di simpan di kalung ini , sebelum aku menyegel tubuhku di kalung bulanku"kata kuro-sama

"eh ..? te-terima kasih "jawab hoshi sambil mengambil kalung itu

"buat berjaga-jaga hana .. tolong pakai kalung cristal mu yang dulu itu ."kata kuro-sama

" baiklah , aku akan ikut kuro-san "kata hana

"terakhir , aku hanya mau bilang kuro adalah aku , dan aku adalah kuro. "kata kuro-sama yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari semuanya

"dia menghilang, tapi ini benda yang pernah kita pakai "tanya hoshi

"senjata ini benar-benar bisa untuk bertarung ? kupikir pertarungan nanti mungkin seperti dalam visual game rpg"kata yuuto

"persiapakan diri kalian , kita akan segera berangkat "kata kuro yang langsung berjalan ke pintu istana

"baik kuro-sama"kata rin

"kuro tunggu ."kata yuuto dan hoshi yang mengejarnya

beberapa menit kemudian di luar istana.. rin juga sudah mengumpulkan semua pasukan istana .

"ta-tapi kuro .. bagaimana bisa kita mengalahkan pasukan di istana itu , aku tidak bisa "kata yuuto

tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki berambut putih datang tepat di depan yuuto

"tidak apa-apa .. , kamu pasti bisa " kata anak laki-laki berambut putih sambil tersenyum

"heh ...?"teriak yuuto

"kau siapa ? "tanya kuro terkejut

"heh ..masa kau tidak kenal sahabat kecilmu, aku ini yuki, Xenko yuki dari Kerajaan ice tidak jauh dari sini ., "kata yuki

"sahabat lamaku ?"tanya kuro

"iya , lalu aku datang kesini ingin membantu sahabat kecilku ini "kata yuki sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuro

"he-hey .. sudah hentikan "kata kuro yang mencoba melepaskan diri

"emm.. bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalau kami membutuhkan bantuan ?"tanya hoshi

"Rin yang memberitahu-ku , putri hoshi "kata yuki sambil tersenyum

"kau ini murah sekali senyum " kata kuro dengan wajah datar

"semuanya sudah siap kuro-sama "kata rin yang datang dari langit bersama pounyan

"baiklah .. semuanya ayo kita selamatkan temanku , di kerajaan dark "kata kuro yang bersemangat

"ayo "kata semuanya

[di depan kerajaan dark sudah tau akan rencana kuro ,pasukan itu tidak terbayang jenisnya dan ingin menghalangi kuro dkk ]

pasukan kuro dkk berhenti sejenak untuk meyusun rencana masuk kedalam kerajaan tersebut

"biar aku saja yang membukakan jalan "kata yuki

"baiklah yuuto dan aku akan mencoba masuk , hoshi , hana , dan rin kalian harus ada di barisan belakang aku tidak mau ada korban jiwa di penyelamatan ini"kata kuro

"baik "kata hoshi ,rin , hana

"kita mulai , ayo maju "kata yuki yang langsung membekukan semua pasukan depan dari kerajaan dark

"sekarang kuro "teriak yuki

"yuuto pegang tangan ku "kata kuro

"baik"kata yuuto

kuro mengeluarkan sayapnya dan menarik yuuto lalu terbang secepatnya menuju pintu utama kerajaan dark sambil menghindari musuh yang tersisa di barisan belakang

"kuro kau ingin menabrak pintu itu ?" tanya yuuto yang berpegangan di tangan kuro

"tidak ada cara lain "kata kuro tegas

"hwaaa ... tidak mungkin"teriak yuuto

Braaak ~ suara tubrukan

lalu pintu itu hancur, kuro dan yuuto terguling dan terjatuh di dalam ruangan di kerajaan dark

"Mereka berhasil ?" tanya hoshi khawatir

"baiklah tugas kita disini adalah berlindung dan bertahan "kata hana

"kalian bersiaplah , pasukan itu mulai mencoba membebaskan diri dari es ku "teriak yuki dari barisan depan

"tidak mungkin" kata rin

"Gwaaaa.."suara pasukan kegelapan yang siap menyerang barisan depan yuki

"sial "gumam yuki

"apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kalung ini , aku ingin membantu " batin hoshi sambil memegang erat kalng itu

Tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari kalung tersebut, lalu kalung itu merubah hoshi menjadi seperti penyihir

hoshi terkejut .. saat dia mengayunkan tangannya keluarlah sebuah tongkat bola bintang .

"tidak mungkin .."kata hoshi

"hoshi-ne , kau memiliki kekuatan seperti dulu "kagum hana

"hah kekuatanku ? "tanya hoshi

"akan aku tunjukan caranya .. , aku sering melihat hoshi-ne bertarung , ayunkan tongkat hoshi-ne ke atas bayangkan ada meteor jatuh ke paskan itu"kata hana

"begini "tanya hoshi sambil mengangkat tongatnya dan mengayunkannya berfikir meteor akan jatuh di atas para pasukan kerajaan dark

tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap . dan meteor jatuh dan menembus awan gelap itu lalu menghancurkan semua yang ada di bawahnya

"bagus kakakku memang keren "kata hana sambil loncat dan memeluk hoshi

"i-itu kekuatanku ?"kata hoshi heran

"kerja bagus tuan putri , terima kasih "teriak yuki

"sama-sama "jawab hana dan hoshi

[di dalam istana]

"ukh .. sakit , kuro itu .."kata yuuto yang berusaha bangun dan melihat kuro masih tertidur di lantai

"kuro , hei kuro" teriak yuuto dari belakang kuro

"huh .. em.., aku berlebihan ya ?" tanya kuro setengah sadar

"kau ini , ayo cepat .. cari yuuta "jawab yuuto

"baiklah , aku bangun.. "kata kuro

lalu kuro dan yuuto menelusuri setiap ruangan di istana itu ..tetapi yuuta tidak ada di mana-mana , begitu pula tanda-tanda qyuzentama.

lalu tiba-tiba ada monster yang berjalan di lorong yang kuro dan yuuto lewati .. , kuro dan yuuto melihat ke belakang monster itu semakin dekat

mereka mencari jalan untuk pergi .. dari lorong itu , lalu mereka menemukan pintu yang langsung menuju tempat di bawah tanah kerajaan dark .

"Pintu ini , ayo yuuto "kata kuro

"eh tunggu aku "kata yuuto

Di bawah tanah istana itu hanya ada banyak penjara jeruji besi yang terkunci rapat .. tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di penjara itu

kuro dan yuuto berjalan semakin ke dalam , tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan, dan anak laki-laki

"yuuto , jangan-jangan itu "kata kuro

"yuuta .. dia di sana "kata yuuto yang langsung lari terus mengikuti lorong di penjara bawah tanah itu

akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat suara itu .. yuuto terkejut karna yuuta terantai dan berada di dalam penjara itu

lalu kuro juga sangat terkejut ... karna anak laki-laki yang ada di samping yuuta itu seperti yang selalu ada di dalam mimpinya

anak laki-laki itu juga terantai sama seperti yuuta ..

"yuuta"teriak yuuto di depan pintu jeruji besi yang terkunci itu

yuuta mendengar suara itu ..

"kakak ., apakah itu kakak ? tolong aku kakak "jawab yuuta

"tunggu . di sana yuuta, kakak akan cari jalannya "jawab yuuto sambil berfikir

lalu tiba-tiba kuro tanpa sadar ..

"m-maki "kata -kata itu terucap sendiri dari mulut kuro ..

kuro langsung memegang mulutnya ...

" maki ? "tanya yuuto heran sambil melihat kuro

lalu maki menengok ke arah kuro .. dan menjawabnya

"ka-kakak, a-pakah itu benar -benar kakak ? " jawab maki dengan nada rendah, dan tatapannya yang kosong

"tidak mungkin "batin kuro dengan wajahnya yang sangat terkejut .

_**~Bersambung~**_


	7. episode 7 (apakah ini mimpi )

**Episode 7 Litamonry world**  
** ( Apakah ini mimpi ? )**

akhirnya maki .. sudah bertemu dengan kakaknya, sudah sekian lama .. :3  
yah menyedihkan sekali :( . lanjut ke ceitanya #spam  
**[apakah ini mimpi ?] [episode 7]**

"tidak mungkin .. "batin kuro  
kuro hanya terdiam .. di depan pintu penjara itu, dan melihat mata maki dari kejauhan  
mata hijau yang indah itu hanya di miliki oleh ibunya dan adiknya .. dan tidak salah lagi dia itu memang ... ~

"kuro jangan bengong saja , tolong cari cara membuka pintu ini "teriak yuuto  
"eh ? emh .. baiklah .. "kata kuro

kuro lalu mengeluarkan pedang kegelapan dari tangannya .. dan menebas gembok penjara itu , penjara itu pun berhasil  
terbuka yuuto segera lari meuju yuuta , kuro juga masuk ke dalam pnjara itu ..lalu memotong rantai yang mengikat yuuta dan maki.

"yuuta , kau tidak apa-apa ? "kata yuuto  
"iya yuuto-ni .. terima kasih "kata yuuta tersenyum  
"kuro-san juga..terima ka- " kata yuuta terhenti saat melihat kuro dan maki terdiam

kuro tidak bisa berbicara .. apa-apa di depan maki , mau bicara pun .. dia harus apa ?  
kuro yang sudah bergabung dengan kuro-sama memiliki ingatan dan pikiran kuro-sama .  
dan merasa sangat bersalah ... di depan maki karna waktu itu kuro tidak bisa melindungi maki ,

"kuro-ni ?"tanya maki tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya  
kuro masih terdiam saat maki memanggilnya .. dia hanya menundukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya masih merasa sangat bersalah di depannya .  
tiba-tiba maki bangun .., dan memeluk kuro , kuro pun sangat terkejut  
maki ingin tersenyum tetapi dia tidak bisa dia hanya mengekspresikan wajah dengan tatapan kosong di depan kakaknya.

"kenapa ? "tanya kuro  
"Tolong jangan merasa bersalah di depanku , kuro-ni kumohon"gumam maki dengan tatapan yang kosong sambil meneteskan air mata  
"aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kuro-ni lagi , tetapi aku tidak memiliki hati untuk menunjukan betapa senangnya aku sekarang "batin maki  
kuro bisa mendengar kan suara maki (seperti percakapan batin )  
"kenapa bisa seperti itu?"batin kuro  
"qyuzentama yang melakukan ini kepadaku ."batin maki  
"tidak akan aku maaf kan qyuzentama itu "gumam kuro

"kuro-san ?"tanya yuuta khawatir melihat kuro dan maki yang masih berpelukan  
"oh ternyata nama adiknya ichijou itu maki , lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana kuro?"kata yuuto

"kita harus segera keluar dai sini "kata kuro yang melepaskan pelukan maki ..dan berbicara ke hadapan yuuto dan yuuta  
"apakah akan baik-baik saja kuro-ne ?"tanya maki yang bersembunyi dari samping bahu kuro

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja maki, kita bisa masuk ke istana ini pasti bisa keluar lagi "jawab kuro

"kuro-san , sudah tau ya dia adik kuro-san?"tanya yuuta heran  
"iya , karna aku sudah bergabung dengan ichijou ." jawab kuro  
"syukurlah , aku senang melihat kalian bisa bertemu lagi ... sebenarnya tadi aku mau bilang ke kuro-san"kata yuuta sambil tersenyum  
"terima kasih yu-u-ta "kata maki dengan tatapan kosong

kuro dkk segera kembali ke lorong , dan melihat keadaan di lorong itu .

"sudah aman ayo "kata yuuto  
mereka berjalan perlahan di lorong , tidak lama sebelum keluar dari pintu bawah tanah.. ada manusia setengah monster keleleawar yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kuro  
dkk .. monster itu siap menyerang kuro dkk dari belakang .. yuuto merasakan ada yang ingin menyerang dari arah belakang .. lalu yuuto

"Semuanya menunduk cepat " teriak yuuto  
kuro dkk langsung menunduk serangan itu meleset dari kuro dkk , dan hanya menghancurkan tembok yang ada di sampingnya  
monster itu bersiap menyerang lagi dengan kukunya .. kuro dan yuuto spontan bergerak  
yuuto mengnarik yuuta dan maki menjauh, lalu kuro menahan serangan monster itu dengan pedangnya

TRaaang~  
"ugh .. Keras sekali kukunya itu "kata kuro dengan posisi bertahan dengan pedang di atas kepalanya  
"onii-chan (kakak) "teriak maki khawatir  
"yuuta tolong jaga maki dan menjauh dari sini , aku akan mencoba membantu kuro"kata yuuto

"tidak "teriak yuuta  
"cepatlah , kau bisa celaka "teriak yuuto  
"tapi , yuuto-ni bisa celaka "jawab yuuta  
"tidak akan , cepat pergi "kata yuuto  
"maki ayo pergi dari sini "kata yuuta  
"tetapi kuro-ni? aku takut nanti dia " jawab maki  
"ayo ... jangan keras kepala begitu .., aku juga tau kau takut kuro-san mati lagi kan ? makannya kita harus mejauh dari sini"kata yuuta sambil menarik jaket maki  
"tiiidaaak , aku tiiidaak..maaauu "teriak maki yang sedang di tarik yuuta menjauh dari yuuto dan kuro

akhirnya yuuta dan maki pergi dari lorong itu dan bersembunyi , yuuto dan kuro betarung mengalih perhatian monster itu agar mereka bisa kabur .  
yuuto mengeluarkan twin gun yang di kasih oleh kuro-sama dan menyatukannya menjadi satu ., twin gun berubah menjadi tembakan yang lumayan besar..

Traak..~  
Braaak~  
"aku harus bisa , kuro menunduk "teriak yuuto yang sudah bersiap menembak monster itu dengan twin gun

"eh .. hwaa.., tembakan apa itu ? "teriak kuro yang segera menunduk

Doar ~ suara tembakan ( author : . gomennasai aku lagi belajar efek)

monster itu terpental jauh dari depan kuro .., dan memungkinkan kesempatan untuk lari dari mosnter itu  
kuro dan yuuto langsung lari keluar dari lorong dan mejemput yuuta dan maki yang sedang bersenbunyi

"maki , yuuta .. cepat pergi dari sini "teriak kuro dan yuuto  
maki dan yuuta segera lari mengejar kuro dan yuuto..

"yuuto tadi kerja bagus " kata kuro  
"hahaha .. itu berkat kau kuro "jawab yuuto  
"baiklah , sekarang apakah kita mememiliki kendaraan atau semacamnya ?"tanya yuuta

"neo !" panggil kuro

neo langung keluar dari jaket kuro .

"ada apa meow ?" tanya neo  
"apakah kamu bisa mengantarkan kami pergi dari istana ini ?" tanya kuro  
"bisa meow ,tetapi aku harus bergabung dengan shiro meow "jawab neo  
"shiro siapa ?"tanya yuuto  
"kucing putih ku "jawab maki

"hoaa~ ma-maki-sama sudah kembali meow?" kata neo kaget  
"biar ku panggilan semoga saja bisa, shiro !"teriak maki

tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih di depan maki .. lalu muncul seekor kucing putih yang kemarin ada di istana ryu bersama neo  
"Maki-sama sudah kembali meow "kata shiro yang langsung loncat ke kepala maki  
"tolong kami neo "kata kuro  
"baiklah , shiro ayo bergabung dan menjadi macan putih hitam (byako) meow"teriak neo  
"ok meow , demi membantu kuro-sama dan maki-sama meow "kata shiro

neo dan shiro berubah menjadi macan legenda byako ~  
kuro dan dkk segera naik ke atas byako dan pergi dari istana itu  
byakko berlari di dengan cepatnya  
[setiba di luar istana byakko loncat melewati para pasukan qyuzen]

Graaar~ suara mosnter monster yang tidak jelas tubuhnya masih menyerang pasukan yuki-dkk  
"mereka masih bertarung "kata kuro  
"kita harus cepat "kata yuuto  
"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"tanya yuuta

"semuanya bertarung untuk meyelamatkan kalian " jawab kuro  
"tidak mungkin .. akh aku merasa sangat bersalah "kata yuuta  
"kita harus segera turun .. dan membantu mereka , byako "teriak kuro  
"Grooaaar ~"jawab byako

"ho ~ kuro-chan sudah kembali ..semuanya buat penghalang di sekitar istana kita akan mundur ..,"teriak yuki

kuro dkk turun di barisan belakang pasukan dan menemui hoshi,rin,dan hana

"Kami kembali "kata kuro yang turun dari byako  
"selamat datang "kata hana  
lalu maki ,yuuta dan yuuto pun juga turun byako berubah kembali menjadi neo dan shiro..

"hyaaa ~ capek sekali meow "kata shiro dan neo  
"dimana hoshi ?"tanya kuro  
"aku disini "jawab hoshi yang turun dari langit dengan perlahan  
"hoshi menjadi penyihir ?"tanya yuuta  
"entahlah aku bisa sendiri , berkat kalung ini "kata hoshi

"eh siapa dia yang bersembunyi di belakangmu kuro?"tanya hoshi sambil menengok ke belakang kuro

"dia ? .. "kata kuro sambil menunjuk maki  
"dia adikku hoshi"jawab kuro sambil tersenyum

"adikmu ? hmm.. bukannya kau itu tida-..."kata hoshi yang di potong oleh pembicaraan hana

"Ahahaha hoshi-ne kau bercanda ya ? masa tidak tau adiknya kuro-san , kuro-sama , kuro-sama "kata hana ambil berkedip seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu

hoshi yang melihat hana seperti itu .. yah hanya menjawab apa adannya  
"eh ..? oh .. iya-iya aku lupa .. "kata hoshi yang langsung tersenyum

maki hanya diam melihat mereka dari belakang bahu kuro sambil memegang jaketnya kuro.

"Ma-ki -kun , sedang apa kau di belakang kakakmu ? ayo keluarlah " kata hana yang menghampiri maki  
"Siapa ?"tanya maki tanpa ekspresi

langsung ada efek petir di wajah hana ~

Jdaaar~

"tidak mungkin , Dia Lupa ?"teriak hana dengan wajahnya yang membatu

"maki kau berlebihan "kata kuro menahan tertawa

"aku tidak kenal dia kuro-ni, benar kok"kata maki tegas sambil melihat kuro  
"dia hana , hana hikaru "kata kuro

"na-na ?"jawab maki  
"heh ,sudahlah .."kata kuro

"jadi yang kau ingat itu siapa ?"kata hana heran

"kuro-ni , dan yuuta-chan "kata maki sambil menunjuk mereka berdua  
"Tidak mungkin"kata hana yang langsung pundung di bawah pohon .

"qyuzentama berlebihan menghilangkan ingatan dan perasaan maki , walaupun tubuh maki baik-baik saja ..  
tetapi aku yakin perasaan kuro-sama seperti disiksa oleh qyuzen "batin rin

"urusan kita di sini sudah selesai kan ayo ke ryukingdom secepatnya "kata rin  
"baik"kata semuanya

Semua pasukan kuro kembali ke ryukingdom dan memasuki area aman di pelindung yang sudah di buat yuki dan pasukannya  
[di dalam istana ryu ]

"pasukan dark tadi hanya terfokus dengan serangan yang kita lakukan di luar istana , tetapi bagaiman di dalamnya ?"tanya yuki  
"di dalam juga tidak ada tanda-tanda dari qyuzen , kata ichijou memang benar .. qyuzen tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di dunia litamonry"jawab kuro

"rin apakah kami bisa pulang kembali ? aku takut di marahi oleh ibuku " tanya hoshi  
"aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang besok pagi , tetapi bagaimana dengan hana dan maki apakah mau kalian tinggalkan lagi?"tanya rin  
"itu keputusan yang sangat menyulitkan , tetapi aku akan membawanya .. dan bilang ke orang tua ku "jawab kuro  
"di rumahku juga mungkin tidak apa-apa ."kata hoshi

"benakah ? terima kasih hoshi-ne"kata hana yang langsung memeluk hoshi  
"ahaha sudahlah , bisa tolong lepaskan "kata hoshi

"siapkan pakaianmu hana , lalu bagaimana denganmu rin? "tanya kuro  
"apakah aku boleh ikut dengan kuro-sama ?"tanya rin

"heh ? kalau orang tua kuro pulang bagaimana ?"tanya yuuta  
"aku kembali ke litamonry , setelah orang tua kuro-sama pulang "jawab rin

"baiklah sudah di putuskan , lalu yuki terima kasih banyak "kata kuro

"sama-sama kuro-chan " kata yuki sambil megacak-ngacak rambut kuro  
"jangan panggil aku kuro-chan lagi ...!"teriak kuro  
"ah , iya-iya baiklah , kuro-chan marah ternyata hahaha"kata yuki ngeledek  
"hmm..."cemberut kuro

"hahaha ternyata yuki bisa membuat kuro-chan cemberut sperti itu "ledek yuuto  
"hwaaa.. sudah cukup "kata kuro marah sambil mengepal tangannya .. dan tidak sengaja keluar bola api hitam dari tangannya  
yuki yang melihat itu .. tiba-tiba menjauh dari kuro dengan wajah pucat.

"eh bola api "heran kuro  
"tidak lagi .., jangan kesini "kata yuki yang perlahan berjalan mundur

"eh ..? kau takut dengan api yuki ?"tanya kuro

"eh , em, i-itu .. akh sudahlah ..aku pulang ke istana ku ya , sampai jumpa "kata yuki sambil berlari keluar istana

"eh kami belum mengucapkan terima kasih "teriak hana  
"tidak usah , tidak apa-apa " teriak yuki

"hahaha ini lebih keren lagi , kuro bisa membuat yuki ketakutan setengah mati seperti itu "ledek yuuto

"si yuki itu , ya sudah aku mau istirahat dulu , peperangan tadi membuatku pusing "kata kuro yang meninggalkan ruangan itu

"kuro-ni , tunggu "kata maki yang mengejar kuro

"apakah aku yang berfikir berlebihan ya ? tapi kurasa maki yang sekarang seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau kehilangan kakaknya tersayang "kata hana heran

[di kamar kuro]

Kuro membuka jaket birunya itu dan menggantungkannya di dalam lemari pakaian , lalu dia membaringkan badannya di kasur dan melihat  
kelangit-langit ruangan itu sambil menghela nafas, berfikir tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya .

"heh~ , Apakah ini mimpi ? "kata kuro

tak lama kemudian yuuto dan maki masuk ke kamar  
kuro membalikan badannya ke arah tembok yang ada di sampingnya seakan tidak ingin di ganggu .

" kuro .. kau mau tidur "kata yuuto  
"iya aku mau istirahat dulu , tolong jangan ganggu "kata kuro yang memejamkan matanya  
"oh baiklah "jawab yuuto

"kamar ini aneh " kata maki  
"eh .. aneh kenapa ? bukannya dulu maki selalu di sini ?"tanya yuuto  
"aku tidak ingat ."jawab maki  
"heh " kata yuuto shock  
"namamu siapa ?"tanya maki  
"oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri namaku yuuto kazuyuki kakaknya yuuta"jawab yuuto  
"salam kenal "kata maki tanpa ekspesi

maki lalu membuka lemari pakaian dan melihat pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari dan mengganti bajunya .. dengan baju putih polos

"hmm .. sedang apa maki-kun?"tanya yuuto  
"mengganti baju" jawab maki yang sedang memakai baju

"yuuto-san "kata maki

"panggil aku yuuto saja , sepeti kakakmu " kata yuuto  
"yu-u-to"kata maki

[di kamar hoshi ]

"apa yang ingin kau bawa hana-chan"tanya hoshi yang duduk di kasur  
"baju-baju seperti ini bagaimana hoshi-ne ?"tanya hana yang memegang gaun  
"emh.. kalau bisa jangan bawa baju pesta itu untuk di pakai setia hari "kata hoshi

"bawa saja .. yang mudah di pakai dan gak terlalu ribet nanti kakak akan meminjamkan baju kakak di sana"kata hoshi  
"benarkah ? terima kasih hoshi-ne"kata hana senang

"semakin banyak teman yah "kata yuuta yang sedang duduk di kasur

[di menara kegelapan dunia litamonry tempat qyuzentama di kurung]

"Kuro sialan itu, Aku sangat ingin jiwanya bergabung denganku "guman qyuzen yang beada di dalam bola cristal hitam  
"heh .. Kau ini sudah seperti jatuh cinta saja , (aku akan mengejarmu sampai kapanpun dan di manapun) hahaha "ledek seorang laki-laki di balik bayangan hitam  
Tiba-tiba ada benda yang mengenai muka orang itu

Bugh~  
"aduh sakit"kata orang itu  
"diamlah , aku tidak bercanda " jawab qyuzen  
"ho~ berarti benar apa yang aku bilang tadi kekekek ~ "kata laki-laki itu tertawa

"akan ku cabut nyawamu "kata qyuzen yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan tubuh yang transparan di belakang laki-laki itu

"baiklah-baiklah kakak, aku akan diam dan tidak akan ikut campur "kata laki-laki itu

"apakah kami boleh membantu anda yang mulia"tanya 4 orang yang datang dari dalam bayangan

"ho~ apakah itu kalian ?"tanya qyuzen  
" iya , qyuzen-sama " kata salah satu orang tersebut

"kalian sudah aku kasih setiap orang sebagian hati dari si kecil maki itu , jadi jangan sampai kalian terbunuh oleh kuro sialan itu , aku masih ingin menyiksanya  
dan membawanya kepadaku hidup atau mati "kata qyuzen  
"baik tetapi bukannya kuro itu tidak bisa mati ?,lalu siapa yang akan di tugaskan duluan qyuzen-sama?"tanya 4 monster itu

"Kalungnya .. "kata qyuzen  
"oh baiklah "jawab ke 4 monster itu

"Zero kau ku tugaskan untuk mencabik-cabik kuro bila ada kesempatan ambil kalung bulan sabitnya "kata qyuzen  
"baik qyuzen-sama"kata zero yang keluar dari bayangan itu  
"kalau bisa , kau harus menyamar menjadi manusia dan dekati kuro sebagai temannya "kata qyuzen  
"itu hanya buang-buang waktu "kata zero

zero perwujud-tan dari manusia setengah monster beruang ..yang terbuat dari kegelapan hati manusia .  
tidak luput juga ke 3 temannya ..yang masih ada di dalam bayangan hitam itu mereka semua adalah manusia setengah monster.

**~Bersambung~**


	8. Episode 8 (anak baru)

**Episode 8 Litamonry world**

** [ Anak baru itu siapa ?]**

[pagi hari di balkon ryukingdom ]

cuit~

cuit~ suara burung berkicau

"Hoaa~ nyenyak sekali aku tidur "kata kuro yang berada di balkon istana

"hoaaa~ selamat pagi ni-chan "kata maki yang berjalan ke arah kuro sambil megucak-ngucak matanya

"pagi , maki "jawab kuro yang masih setengah ngantuk

"ni-chan itu apa "tanya maki yang menunjuk ke arah kalung bulan sabit milik kuro

"ini kalungku maki "jawab kuro sambil memegang kepala maki

"ho~ kalung ayah ? "kata maki tanpa ekspresi saat di acak-acak rambutnya

"heh ini kalung ayah ? berarti kau masih ingat "jawab kuro

Tiba-tiba rin datang mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar

"kuro-sama , kalian mau pulang ke rumah tidak ? "tanya rin

hoshi , yuuta dan hana sudah siap-siap di ruang tengah ."kata rin

"nanti dulu aku mau membersihkan badanku dulu, maki juga belum mandi "jawab kuro

"oh baiklah kalau sudah langsung ke ruang tengah ya kuro-sama"teriak rin

"maki duluan mandi , aku yang akan memasukan baju-baju yang harus dibawa , cepat" kata kuro

"baiklah .., ni-chan"jawab maki yang berjalan menuju lorong untuk kekamar mandi

kuro yang melihat yuuto masih tertidur langsung mengambil sebuah bantal kecil dari bangku yang ada di kamarnya

lalu langsug melemparkan bantal itu tepat ke wajah yuuto , yuuto pun terbangun

Bugh~

"huaa ~ apa-apaan ini "kata yuuto dengan berwajah datar

"ayo bangun tukang tidur , kita akan pulang "kata kuro

"baiklah-baiklah , aku bangun"kata yuuto sambil mencoba bangun dari kasur

lalu kuro membuka lemari dan memasukan baju baju maki dan kuro yang harus di bawa .

selesai maki mandi , yuuto mandi , lalu kuro bergantian memasuki kamar mandi .

[20 menit kemudian di ruang tengah]

kuro menyeret tas yang harus ia bawa pulang ke rumah nya di dunia nyata

semuanya sudah berada di ruang tengah

Sreet~ sreet~

"kuro-san , apa-apaan bawaanmu itu ? "kata hana-chan

"ho~ ini ? ehehe ini bajunya maki dan aku , berlebihan ya ? "kata kuro

"bukan berlebihan lagi "jawab yuuta dengan berwajah datar

"maaf-maaf "kata kuro sambil memegang kepalanya

"kuro-ni , mau ku bantu ?" kata maki

"nanti bantu kakak melempar tas ini ke gerbang nya saja ya "bisik kuro

"oh baiklah"jawab maki

"baiklah aku akan membuka gerbang yang langsung ke kamar kuro-sama"kata rin yang mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap membaca mantera untuk memanggil

pintunya kembali

"heeh ~ kalian sudah mau pulang ?"tanya yuki yang baru datang

"iya ,yuki tolong jaga istana ini "kata kuro

"kapanpun aku siap , sahabat ku " jawab yuki

"terima kasih , sudah ya sampai jumpa "kata kuro

"sampai jumpa"kata hoshi dkk

"sampai jumpa ..."balas yuki

Lalu muncur cahaya yang besar di depan kuro dkk , cahaya itu membentuk pintu dan cahaya itu terbelah dua ( terbuka )

kuro dkk langsung berlari memasuki pintu itu.

ujung dari pintu itu adalah di kamar kuro-sama di dunia manusia

[di kamar kuro]

"kyaa ~"

"hwaa~"

"tidak lagi "

"tidak mungkin ~"

Braak ~ Bruuk ~

tap~

"akhirnya kita kembali lagi "kata rin yang tepat berdiri santai di depan kuro dkk yang terjatuh dan tertumpuk-tumpuk

"heh ? kalian tidak apa-apa ?"tanya rin

"tolong bantu aku~ "kata kuro

" ..." ekspresi yuuto yang berada di paling bawah tumpukan itu

beberapa saat kemudian

"baiklah , terima kasih rin"kata kuro dkk

"heh ? jangan berterima kasih ke pada saya "kata rin

"sudahlah lupakan "kata kuro

"sebenarnya kita pergi ke dunia litamonry selama dua hari di sana ? apakah di sini juga ?"tanya hoshi

"akh kurasa tidak , kita cuma pergi dua jam di dunia kalian , lihat jam berapa sekarang ? "kata rin (kembali ke episode . 3 dan 4)

"hoa~ iya ~ sekarang jam 12 malam"kata yuuto

"pantas saja aku merasa ngantuk lagi "kata kuro

"lalu bagaimana aku bisa pulang kerumah tanpa di ketahui ibu ku ?"tanya hoshi

"mau aku antar ?"tanya kuro

"begini aja , rin bukannya ada pounyan .. kuro dan hoshi kau bisa terbang kan ?"kata yuuto

"aku akan mengantarkan yuuta dan yuuto ke rumahnya "jawab rin

"aku akan mengantarkan hoshi "jawab kuro

"hana , kamu nginep di rumah kuro dulu ya nanti pagi sehabis pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu "kata hoshi

"siap , hoshi-ni "kata hana-chan

"maki tunggu di rumah dulu sama hana ya .. kuro-ne mau mengantar hoshi ke rumahnya sebentar "kata kuro

"baik kuro-ni"kata maki tanpa ekspresi

lalu kuro dan hoshi keluar lewat jendela , kuro mengeluarkan sayapnya hoshi berubah mejadi penyihir lagi

rin memanggil pounyan , pounyan berubah menjadi besar lalu yuuta dan yuuto naik ke atas pounyan bersama rin

"tunggu kami , jangan kemana-mana" kata kuro

"iya "jawab hana

kuro sudah mengantarkan hoshi, rin juga sudah mengantarkan yuuto dan yuuta ke rumahnya

setengah jam kemudian

"aku pulang "kata kuro yang masuk dari jendela kamar

Kuro melihat kamarnya , maki tertidur di kasurnya kuro ,hana tertidur di pinggir kasur ..

kuro berjalan perlahan .. tetapi hana mendengar suara langkah kaki kuro , hana pun terbangun

"oh..~ ku~ro-san , se~lamat da~tang "kata hana yang sangat mengantuk

"hana jangan tidur di pinggir kasur begitu , tunggu sebentar aku gelarkan kasur gulung "kata kuro yang berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambilkan kasur gulung

Sraaaak~

"nah , sudah selesai , hana-chan silahkan tidur "kata kuro

"terima kasih kuro-san "kata hana

"sama-sama , oh iya pakai selimutmu hana-chan" kata kuro sambil tersenyum.

kuro berjalan ke kasurnya untuk menaruh selimut di badannya maki agar maki tidak kedinginan .

lalu kuro membawa selimut dan berjalan keluar kamar ..,tiba-tiba rin datang dari jendela kamar, kuro pun menyuruh rin untuk tidur menemani hana

"Baiklah kuro-sama"kata rin

"Selamat malam " kata kuro sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan

"Hoaa~ aku ngantuk sekali , padahal tadi sudah pagi di litamonry. sudah itu besok sekolah "kata kuro sambil jalan menuruni tangga

Tiba-tiba kuro-sama (ichijou) muncul di samping kuro yang sedang berjalan ke ruang tengah

"Seorang pangeran tidak boleh mengeluh , itulah yang ayahku ajarkan kepadaku"kata kuro-sama

"enak sekali yah , orang tuamu bisa dekat dengan mu .. orang tuaku tidak ada waktu luang sampai-sampai aku di tinggal sendiri di rumah "kata kuro

"Orang tua mu masih ada "jawab kuro-sama

"lalu ... tolong jaga dan rawat maki angkat saja dia sebagai adikmu , tidak setiap hari aku bisa menampakan wujud ku seperti ini.. aku kan

sudah berada di dalam tubuhmu "kata kuro-sama

"iya aku juga berencana merawatnya , sebagai kakaknya yang sudah menolongnya aku harus menjaga dan melindunginya , kau berfikir sama kan ?"kata kuro

"Pasti nya , sudah ku bilang kan .., kau adalah aku , dan aku adalah kau "jawab kuro-sama sambil tersenyum dan menghilang

kuro pun menidurkan badannya di kursi sofa di ruang tengah ..dan membuka selimut yang tadi dia bawa untuk membuat badannya tetap hangat

lalu kuro memejamkan matanya dan akhirya dia pun tertidur ~

[pagi hari ~ 06.55]

"kuro-ni"

kuro mendengar suara .., sedangakan matanya masih terpejam

kuro hanya mengeluarkan suara

"hmm.."

"kuro-san , bukannya sekarang masuk sekolah ? "teriak hana-chan

Tiba-tiba kuro terbangun mendengar suara ribut hana.

"ah- iya -eh , jam berapa sekarang ?" tanya kuro yang duduk di sofa

hana menunjukan jam alarm ke kuro

"Jam 07:10am " kata hana dengan ekspresi suram

"huaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ Aku terlambat ~ "kata kuro yang segera lari ke kamar mandi

10 menit kemudian

"aku berangkat"kata kuro sambil berlari keluar rumah sambil meng-gigit sepotong roti

"heh, kuro-san itu .. masih sama seperti dulu , suka terlambat "mengeluh kata hana-chan

lalu maki dan rin sedang makan roti di meja makan

"selamat jalan kuro-ni"kata maki

"hati-hati kuro-sama"kata rin

[100km dari rumah]

[di sekolah hikarigaoka]

Teng ~ ning ~nong~ * suara bel sekolah

"heh , heh , j-jam 07:26, masih ada 4 menit lagi sebelum guru datang "kata kuro yang terengah-engah berlari

kuro langsung mengganti sepatunya dan lari menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kelas dengan kerasnya ~

Braaaaak~

semua orang yang di dalam kelas langsung melihat kearah kuro ..dan berfikir ada apa dengan anak itu

kuro pun langsung bermuka pucat sesaat ,dan hanya memberi senyuman kecil kepada teman-temannya

"S-Selamat pagi , semuanya "kata kuro dengan perlahan

Plaak ~ sebuah kertas memukul pelan kepala kuro

ternyata itu sensei sudah datang

"Kebiasaan ,sekarang langsung duduk di bangku mu"kata sensei

"b-baik sensei "kata kuro

"kuro-san , kau kebiasaan "kata yuuta

{yuuta umurnya sama dengan kami bertiga tetapi yuuta sering memanggil kuro dengan sebutan san , kuro-san}

"heh , si kuro itu "kata hoshi sambil menghela nafas di bangku-nya

"kau terlambat lagi kuro ? "tanya yuuto

"iya ., gara-gara tadi malam susah tidur nyenyak "jawab kuro sambil duduk di bangkunya

"baiklah ,sebelum pelajaran di mulai .. sensei mau memperkenalkan murid baru pindahan dari kota sebelah namanya adalah , silahkan"kata sensei

Lalu ada anak berambut lurus seperti yuki berwarna kuning dan memakai shell berwarna biru , dan membawa boneka teddy bear coklat kecil yang di taruh di pinggangnya

"Zero , Kagoya Zero , salam kenal semuanya "kata zero

"salam kenal "kata seisi kelas

"heh, anak baru ?"tanya yuuta pelan kepada hoshi

"iya , dia seperti anak turis "kagum hoshi

"heh, apa bagusnya dia ? apakah dia selalu membawa boneka beruang itu di pinggangnya , memalukan "gumam kuro

"sepertinya dia payah" kata yuuto

zero langsung menatap tajam ke arah kuro , kuro menyadarinya dan membalas tatapan itu

"Dia i-itu kenapa ?" tanya kuro yang menatap tajam mata zero

"ah , sudah-sudah silahkan duduk kagoya - kun , di belakang kuro-kun kosong"kata sensei

"apa dia kesini ?" batin kuro-hoshi -yuuta -yuuto yang berbeda-beda pendapat

"huaaa~ ada cowok ganteng .. di dekat meja ku "batin hoshi

"zero itu, aku ingin bonekanya "batin yuuta

"kenapa dia harus berada di belakang ku "batin kuro

"kenapa anak payah ini harus berada di sini "batin yuuto

zero pun duduk di bangku belakang kuro dan hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan anak-anak lain

"sepertinya dia anak baik"

"huaa~ ada anak turis di kelas kita "

"bonekanya imut "

[pelajaran pun dimulai ]

2 jam kemudian~

sesudah jam pelajaran [jam istirahat ]

semua anak-anak keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan di kantin ~

kuro dkk masih ada di bangkunya , begitu juga zero yang duduk di belakang kuro , kelas kosong hanya ada mereka berlima.

saat kuro dkk sedang mengobrol-ngobrol , zero mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya ternyata itu pisau yang cukup tajam,

ruangan berubah , seperti memasuki di mensi waktu ~ kuro dan dkk heran dengan kelasnya .

lalu zero langsung menusukan pisau itu tepat di punggung kuro yang duduk di depannya

Craaat~ *puncratan darah dari badan kuro

"uhuk~ "kata kuro mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

kuro pun merasa sangat kesakitan karna pisau itu tepat kena jantungnya dan dia pun pingsan di mejanya dengan berlumuran darah

"ku-kuro ?" kata hoshi , yuuto dan yuuta shock melihat kuro di tusuk oleh zero

kuro hanya tersenyum sinis , dan mencabut pisau itu dari punggung kuro

"khukhu~"kata zero

"apakah kau itu ? qyuzentama ?"tanya yuuto

"bukan , aku adalah zero kagoya , utusan dari qyuzentama "kata zero yang bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke meja kuro dan berniat ingin membawa kuro

hoshi dan yuuta masih tidak bergerak karan takut dan shock melihat kuro berulumuran darah .

"hoshi , yuuta jangan diam saja ..jangan sampai kuro yang sedang pingsan itu di bawa olehnya "kata yuuto

"a-aku t-tidak bi-bisa "kata hoshi gemetaran

"a-aku harus apa ?"kata yuuta gugup .

zero hampir menyentuh kuro~

yuuto berencana mengeluarkan senjatanya lagi , tetapi cahaya putih tiba-tiba datang dari luar jendela kelas

padahal kelas itu ada dimensi waktu yang di buat oleh zero.

Traaang~ * suara pecahan kaca

Tap ~

Set~

sebuah todongan tombak berbentuk ice itu siap memotong leher zero bila zero menyentuh kuro.

"jangan sentuh , kakak ku "kata maki tanpa ekspresi

"ma-maki ? "kata yuuto dkk

**~Besambung ~**


	9. episode 9

Episode 9 Litamonry world

( tidak akan terulang lagi )

"Jangan sentuh , kakak-ku "kata maki tanpa ekspresi menodongkan tombaknya ke leher zero

"ma-maki?"kata yuuto dkk shock

zero langsung perlahan menjauh dari kuro dan todongan tombak ice itu .

"heh , sang anak cahaya muncul ."kata zero sambil mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"Kuro -ni , bangun .., "batin maki kepada kuro

kuro masih tidak mendengakan suara batin dari maki

"sudah ku duga , qyuzen masih mengincar kakak ku , dan kenapa waktu itu bukan aku saja ? "tanya maki

"karna kekuatanmu itu tidak sama dengan qyuzen-sama ku , kakakmu itu sangat berguna untuk kemunculan qyuzen-sama"jawab zero siap menyerang maki

"kalau qyuzentama bangkit bisa bahaya bagi dunia ini dan litamonry , oleh sebab itu kami sebagai temannya akan melindunginya "kata yuuto

sambil mengeluarkan twin gun .. dan menembakkan 2 peluru nya kepada zero ., zero menghindar .. dan menjauh dari maki dan kuro

"heh , payah "kata zero

"aaaapaaa ? itu kata-kata ku "kata yuuto sambil menggabungkan kedua tembakannya

Draak ~

Bruuk~

Treeeek ~

"terima ini "gumam yuuto yang langsung menembak zero

Doar~

zero menahan dengan kukunya , kelas pun porak poranda.

lalu hoshi yang tadi terdiam sekarang ia ingin ikut membantu , hoshi mengeluarkan tongkat bintangnya tanpa berubah menjadi penyihir .

"Kalau serangan yuuto tidak bisa , aku akan membantu , fire! "teriak hoshi sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu keluarlah semburan api dari tongkatnya

dan langsung menyerang zero

zero pun terbakar , lalu ia beubah menjadi monster manusia setengah beruang di dalam kobaran api itu

"ini lah saatnya "kata zero yang tiba-tiba menghilang secepat angin dari kobaran api tersebut

"apa ?" kata hoshi dan yuuto

tiba-tiba zero langsung menendang yuuto , yuuto pun terpental ke sudut kelas

Bruaaak ~

"ugh.. , a-aku m-m-a-si-sih bisa"gumam yuuto yang langsung pingsan .

"yuuto -nii"teriak yuuta yang langsung berlari ke arah yuuto . tiba-tiba yuuta di halangi oleh tangan kanannya zero yang memanjang dan ada di depan yuuta

"t-tidak mungkin"kata yuuta yang langsung menengok kearah zero

zero menyerang hoshi dengan tangannya .. hoshi pun terpental seperti yuuto

"kyaa"teriak hoshi

lalu tidak di sadari , jari telunjuk kuro bergerak perlahan , dan kuro pun mulai membuka perlahan matanya .

" kuro.. sadarlah ,"gumam kuro-sama di dalam kalungnya

Zero berlari dan ingin menyerang yuuta dan maki ..zero sudah menyiapkan kukunya yang tajam untuk mencakar mereka berdua

maki bersiaga , dengan tombaknya .. yuuta yang ada di belakang maki . mencoba mencari jalan untuk menghindar

"yuuta , tetap di belakang "kata maki

"kau bodoh ? , kita harus menghindar"teriak yuuta

"sudah terlambat "kata zero

maki dan yuuta menutup mata ..karna ketakutan ~

Sreeet ~

"sekarang Kuro "kata kuro-sama

"oke , ayo aku siap bergabung "kata kuro

kuro dan kuro-sama bergabung menjadi 1 tubuh lalu ...

Traaang ~

Sraaaak~

Tiba-tiba cakaran zero terpotong oleh sebilah pedang yang kuat , ternyata kuro langsung berada di depan maki dan yuuta untuk menangkis serangan itu .

mata kuro sebelah kanan berubah menjadi merah , sedangkan mata kiri nya masih tetap seperti biasa berwarna biru muda (warna langit) tetapi

matanya itu tidak bertahan lama mata itu juga berubah karna kuro bergabung dengan kuro-sama .

maki dan yuuta lalu membuka matanya ,

"kuro-ni "kata maki

"kuro-san , kau masih hidup.. terima kasih ~"sorak yuuta

"kau terlalu meremehkan orang , zero..."kata kuro sambil menatap zero

kuro tidak berkata banyak , kuro langsung mengeluarkan api hitam dan membakar tubuh zero . zero tidak bisa bergerak banyak karna terbakar api abadi itu

lalu kuro menusukan pedangnya ke perut zero ..

"ini pembalasanku " kata kuro

Draaasss~

akhirnya zero pun lenyap .

"hwaaa~ tidak mungkin ! qyuzen-sama,"teriak zero

lalu keluar cahaya dari tubuh zero dan masuk ke dalam tubuh maki ,

ternyata itu bagian dari hati maki yang hilang , yang di ambil qyzen . bagian hati yang kembali itu adalah ingatan .

"akhirnya selesai " kata kuro yang menjatuhkan pedangnya dan terjatuh di lantai

Traaang ~ * suara pedang

hyuung ..

Bruuk~

"kuro-ni.. ~ "kata maki yang langsung membangunkan badan kuro yang jatuh pingsan tadi

"yuuto-ni ~"teriak yuuta

"hal yang hampir sama terjadi lagi ."gumam maki

"semuanya sekarat bagaimana ini ? "tanya yuuta

tiba-tiba hana datang dari pintu kelas ,

sraaaak~

"hoaa~ syukurlah kalian ada di sini " kata hana

"hana-chan ? bagaimana bisa ke ruangan dimensi ini ?" tanya yuuta

"Belum tau kah ?, aku ini bisa menembus dimensi pengurung waktu yang di buat qyuzen ., aku juga tau kalian ada di sini"kata hana

"sekarang bagaimana hana-chan ?"tanya maki

"eh , hana- chan ? "kata hana bengon melihat maki

"kenapa ? ada yang aneh ? "tanya maki

"k-kau sudah ingat ? " tanya hana

"ia , tentu .., emhh,,eto.. kalau gak salah namamu .. hana - chan , hana hikaru "kata maki

"syukurlah , maki-kun sudah ingat "kata hana yang sangat ingin mencubit pipi maki

"bisa kita kembali saat semuanya sudah tertidur tadi malam ?" tanya maki

"akan aku usahakan ,"kata hana

"eh .. berarti aku sudah berada di rumah kan ?"tanya yuuta

"iya , selamat malam yuuta "kata maki

hana menggenggam kalung crystal nya dan keluarlah cahaya yang sangat silau ..

tiba-tiba... cahaya itu pun hilang dan mengembalikan semuanya

[Back]

[kembali ke 9 jam sebelumnya ]

Kuro sedang tertidur di sofa yang berada ruang tengah ..maki dan hana hanya melihat kuro

maki lalu membenarkan selimutnya kuro-ni . lalu tiba-tiba ada yang masuk dari pintu depan rumah kuro

Treeeek~ * suara pintu

tap , tap ~ * langkah kaki .. yang memasuki rumah

Maki dan hana pun panik saat suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ke ruang tengah ..

"Kuro ..., ibu dan ayah sudah pula~ ...ng "kata seseorang perempuan yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa kopper

"ibu ini ,.. pasti sekarang kuro .. sudah tertidur .. lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa !"kata seseorang laki-laki yang berjalan bersama perempuan itu

kedua orang itu berbicara di depan pintu ruang tengah . dan masih belum menyadari ada maki dan hana di ruang tengah karna lampu ruang tengah

mati, tiba-tiba kuro terjatuh dari sofa saat membalikan badannya , sontak kedua orang itu dan maki kaget .. kuro pun terbangun

set~

Bruuk~

"hwaaa~"teriak maki dan hana

"kyaaa~ si-siapa di sana ?" teriak perempuan itu yang melihat ke dalam ruang tengah

"maling-kah ?" kata laki-laki itu

"aduh , sakit .. sekali , "kata kuro sambil memegang punggungnya

Treek~ *suara tombol lampu yang di nyalakan

kedua orang itu bengong saat melihat ruang tengah , maki dan hana membatu karna telah terlihat oleh mereka

kuro lalu menengok kebelakang .. dan terkejut

"eh ..? ibu , ayah kapan kalian pulang ? " kata kuro kaget

"baru saja " kata ayah-k dengan nada santai

"apa-kah .. yang ibu lihat ini benar-benar nyata ? tidak mungkin "kata ibu-k yang melihat maki

maki masih bengong melihat mereka, dan berfikir bukannya , ibu dan ayahnya sudah tidak ada ya ?

maki hanya bertanya .

"ibu.. kisara .kah ? dan ayah ..taro.. kah ?"kata maki dengan pelan

ayah dan ibu kuro .. hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman .

ayahnya kuro bernama taro kazenawa dan ibunya bernama kisara kazenawa dari keluarga kazenawa .

ayahnya kuro berambut hitam sama seperti kuro , sedangan ibunya kisara berambut merah ..apple ,

"kesini lah "sambut dan senyum kisara

maki sangat ingin memeluk mereka dan langsung berlari menuju mereka berdua

"Selamat datang kembali"kata kisara dan taro

"eeeeehhhhh ... bohong kan ? "teriak kuro dan hana yang melihat mereka langsung akrab

"kuro-ni , kenapa ?"tanya maki

"seharusnya aku yang bilang kenapa "balas kuro bingung

"eng ... emh ..ke-na-pa ?"tanya maki tanpa ekspresi

"aku menemukanmu di dunia yang bernama litamonry itu , tetapi-tetapi . kenapa kalian langsung bisa akrab ? lalu-lalu "kata kuro

"lalu .. kenapa ibu pulang tidak ngasih kabar? kalau pulang sekarang ?"kata kuro

"ibu sudah sms "kata kisara santai

kuro menengok ke handphone-nya ternyata memang ada sms

kuro cemberut ..sesaat~

"lalu maki, kenapa aku bisa , ada di sini lagi ? bukannya tadi ada di sekolah tertusuk oleh anak baru bernama zero? kau pasti tau "tanya kuro

"itu hanya mimpi , lupakan saja nii-chan "balas maki membuang muka

"jelas-jelas bohong ."menunjuk kearah maki

"tetapi memang mirip "kata hana

"mirip ?"tanya kuro

"mirip dengan raja dan ratu ryukingdom "kata rin yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana

kisara dan taro hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kuro, maki, hana ,dan rin

lalu ..

[waktu dulu taro dan kisara adalah dewa dan dewi penguasa dunia litamonry

dan mempunyai 2 anak bernama kuro dan maki tetapi kisara ,taro dan kuro sudah tidak ada di dunia litamonry

jadi mereka yang ada di dunia nyata hanyalah reingkarnasi dan compressan dari jianya di dunia litamonry yaitu taro dan kisara ]

"sudah, sudah , tenanglah sekarang sudah tengah malam kan "kata taro

"baik " kata kuro , rin dan hana

"oh iya , siapa kalian ?"tanya kisara

"salam kenal , namaku hana hikaru , sahabat nya kuro"kata hana

"salam kenal , aku rin ishida sahabtnya kuro "kata rin (hanya ikut-ikutan)

" namaku maki amamiya "kata maki tanpa ekspresi

Degh~

kisara dan taro pun terdiam dan berfikir

"ternyata memang benar , dia .."batin kisara dan taro

"emh .. maki , mau kah kamu menjadi adiknya kuro, dan tinggal di sini ?"tanya kisara

"benarkah aku boleh tinggal di sini?"tanya maki

"tentu , anggap saja .. rumahmu sendiri "kata taro

"ternyata benar-benar terjadi. akhirnya .. selamat datang di rumah kami maki "kata kuro

"emh .. eh .. berarti namaku menjadi kazenawa kah ?"tanya maki tanpa ekspresi

"iya , tidak , apa-apa kan ?"tanya kisara

"iya .. tidak apa-apa "jawab maki

"kazenawa maki kah ? .. bagus "kata kuro

"ah iya kuro besok kamu izin dulu ya .. tidak masuk sekolah , ayah akan bilang kepada guru-mu"kata taro

"ah baiklah ayah "jawab kuro lesu

"yah, sudah-sudah kalian tidur sana , sudah larut malam "kata kisara

"kuro dan maki tidur di ruang tengah"kata taro

"lalu rin dan hana kalian tidur di kamar kuro ya "kata kisara

"baik , tuan dan nyonya "kata hana dan rin

"ah , tidak usah panggil begitu "jawab kisara

lalu rin dan hana naik ke ruang atas menuju kamar kuro

"baiklah , ayah mau ke kamar , capek sekali tadi di pesawat sudah duduk berjam-jam"kata taro

"ibu juga , yah selamat malam kuro-kun , dan maki-kun"kata kisara sambil menekan tombol lampu ruang tengah

"selamat malam"jawab maki dan kuro

ruangan tengah pun gelap maki dan kuro pun tidur di karpet ruang tengah.

kisara dan taro ..lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan membahas soal maki tadi

"kuro , anak kita sudah bertemu maki ? bagaimana caranya dia bisa ke dunia litamonry "tanya kisara

"pastinya dengan bantuan rin ishida , yang pernah aku peintahkan ..sebelum aku mati di dunia sana "kata taro

"kau ini , terlalu pintar , tapi walaupun maki yang ada di sini sudah mati di tangan qyuzen , tetapi maki di sana ..masih hidup walaupun di tangan qyuzen aku tidak,mengerti "kata kisara

"hmm.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya .. anak kita itu pintar , kuro tidak akan mati begitu saja .. sebelum menyelamatkan adiknya ."kata taro dengan menundukan kepalanya

"hmm,, kuro itu .. dia memang nekad kalau demi menyelamatkan adiknya, lalu kamu kenapa ?" tanya kisara

"ah , tidak apa-apa .. selamat malam "kata taro sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi badanya

"kalau kuro sudah ke dunia litamonry , berarti qyuzen sudah mulai bertindak "batin taro

"baiklah ,selamat malam "balas kisara

**~bersambung~**


	10. Episode 10

**Episode 10 Litamonry world**

** [remember]**

[di ingatan ortu kuro ]

"ugh .. sudah ku bilang kalian harus lari dari sini "kata taro yang berlumuran darah nya

kedua anak kecil itu hanya bergemetar melihat ayahnya ..berlumuran darah.

"Kuro .., maki lari "teriak kisara yang berlari ke arah kedua anak kecil itu

"tidak akan aku biarkan "kata seseorang bejubah hitam yang langsung melesat ke arah ke dua anak itu dengan memegang sebuah

pedang

Set~

traaang ~ di tangkis oleh taro

"aku masih bisa , jangan remehkan aku "jawab taro

"a-aku ti-tidak bisa .."jawab maki kecil

"kita harus , pergi maki .. segera !"kata kuro kecil

akhirnya kuro kecil menarik tangan maki kecil dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu

tak di sangka .. ada serangan langsung dari qyuzen yang mengarah kepada kuro dan maki yang sedang berlari

"Kuro"teriak taro

"maki"teriak kisara

[tiba-tiba taro dan kisara tersadar bersamaan ]

pik ~

jam 07:00am

"hwaaa .. kenapa mimpi itu lagi "teriak kisara

"kau juga ?"tanya taro

"apakah kita harus memberitahunya sekarang ?" tanya kisara

"jangan, aku takut terjadi sesuatu " jawab taro

"baiklah , ini awal cuti yang memberatkan "kata kisara sambil membuka jendela kamar

"qyuzentama itu .. memang merepotkan "gumam taro

"yah,yah tetapi kan anak-anak kita sudah berkumpul kembali .. kita harus bersyukur "kata kisara

"benar juga, yah kita harus menjaganya dengan ekstra ketat "jawab taro

[di ruang tengah ]

kuro dan maki sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sudah membereskan semuanya .

rin dan hana juga sudah membuat sarapan untuk semuanya

"huaa~2 hari lagi liburan musim panas ,kita akan kemana ya? "tanya kuro sambil merenggangkan tangannya keatas

"oh iya aku mau tanya "kata maki

"apa maki ?"jawab kuro

"liburan musim panas itu apa ?"kata maki tanpa ekspresi

"heeh.. ? "kata kuro yang membatu

"maki, maki kau masih lupa ternyata "jawab hana

"eeh .. bener aku engga tau "jawab maki

"liburan itu semacam kita tidak masuk ke sekolah beberapa hari , musim panas , di musim panas "jawab kuro

"ho~ baiklah aku mengerti "kata maki tanpa ekspresi

"khkhkh"kata hana sambil menahan tertawa

lalu tak lama kemudian ortu kuro datang

"selamat pagi anak-anak , sepertinya nambah ramai saja "kata kisara

"hmm ,, iya benar"kata taro yang duduk di sofa sambil mengambil koran

"eeeehh ? ayah sejak kapan ada di sofa ?"tanya kuro

"kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan ayah jalan "jawab taro mencoba mengalihkan

"tuan mau minum apa ?"kata rin yang bertanya ke taro

"teh saja "jawab taro

"baiklah , tunggu sebentar ya tuan "kata rin

"kalau dipikir-pikir aku seperti mempunyai maid di rumah "kata kuro dengan ekspresi datar

"kuro-ni , ini apa ?"tanya maki yang menunjuk ke arah playstation milik kuro

"oh, itu playstation milikku , mau bermain ?"tanya kuro

"tolong , tunjukan caranya "kata maki

"baiklah-baiklah "kata kuro

lalu kuro mengerluarkan plyastationnya yang ada di dalam rak lemari

dan memasangkannya ke televisi

"nah , pegang benda ini dulu "kata kuro sambil memberi kan stik playstationnya

maki mengambilnya ~

"kita main game pertarungan saja ya "kata kuro

tak lama kemudian munculah gambar di layar televisi tersebut ..

"cara mainnya begini , tekan tombol "tombol bulat" untuk memukul kuat , "tombol kotak"untuk memukul lemah, "tombol segitiga"untuk mengeluarkan jurus

"atas , bawah , kanan , kiri " untuk bergerak "L1" untuk bertahan "R2"untuk spesial ke 2 , mengerti ?"kata kuro

"mengerti "kata maki

"coba lawan ,kakak mu ini , khkhk "kata kuro

[20 menit kemudian maki kalah ]

"huaa~ aku kalah sudah 30 kali , menyebalkan "mengeluh maki

"hehehe "tertawa kuro

"ayo lagi "kata maki

"heeh ? baiklah "kata kuro

[10 menit kemudian ]

"mulai ada kemajuan "kata kuro

"hyaa .. rasakan ini "kata maki

[K.O]

"nah sudah menang kan ?"tanya kuro

"aku yakin kuro-ni mengalah lagi"kata maki

"ahaha, tidak kok "kata kuro memegang kepalanya dan membuang muka

"kuro-san keluar rumah yuk "ajak hana

"heh, baiklah .. kau mau ikut maki ? "tanya kuro

"ikut kuro-ni "kata maki

"ibu , ayah kami main keluar dulu ya "kata kuro

"jangan lama-lama ya "teriak kisara yang sedang membereskan rumah

Treek~ *suara pintu

"apakah tidak apa-apa?"tanya taro

"kau mau melihatnya , aku sedang sibuk ?"kata kisara

"baiklah-baiklah itu memang tanggung jawab ku denga , aku pergi dulu ya ^^ "kata taro sambil tersenyum

[di rumah aizo ]

"azu-ne sudah mendingan ?"tanya aizo

"aku baik-baik saja , aizo ... lalu kenapa kamu tidak kesekolah ?"tanya azu

"aku tidak tega , meninggalkan azu-ne di rumah sendiri , ibu dan ayah sudah tidak ada kan "jawab aizo

"tidak apa-apa ..emh , bisa tolong belikan kakak yogut di supermarket ?"tanya azu

"buat apa azu-ne"tanya aizo

"kakak suka yogut"jawab azu

"emh.. baiklah kakak , tunggu disini ya "kata aizo

aizo pun akhirnya keluar rumah dengan berlari ..menuju supermarket

di kamar azu, azu memegang kepalanya dan merasakan sangat kesakitan ..

"ugh.. kepalaku "teriak azu

"hmmh .. , kau itu juga cocok untuk kemunculanku "kata seseorang berjubah hitam transparan di sudut kamar

azu melihatnya .., lalu orang itu membuka tudung kepalanya berjalan perlahan mendekati azu

ternyata dia itu qyuzentama

tap

tap~

"j-jangan mendekat, apakah kau itu iblis .. "gumam azu yang masih merasakan kepalanya sakit serasa ingin pecah

" kau benar " kata qyuzen yang ingn memegang kepala azu

kepala azu pun berhasil di pegang qyuzen .. azu merintih kesakitan .. dan tidak sadarkan diri

qyuzen ingin membawa azu ke dimensinya

[di depan rumah aizo]

taro ayahnya kuro selalu mengintai mereka dari atas atap (back ke episode sebelumnya siapa taro itu)

"one , two , one ,two "kata hana sambil loncat-loncat

"yah . bguslah jogging pagi-pagi sambil loncat-loncat "kata kuro

"one , two "kata maki mengikuti

tiba-tiba ada aizo yang muncul dari ujung jalan , aizo berjalan perlahan sambil membawa bingkisan

" aizo "teriak kuro

"ho ~ kuro kah ? ada apa tumben-tumben lewat di depan rumahku "tanya aizo yang sudah tepat berada di depan kuro

"kami sedang berjalan-jalan saja , oh ternyata ini rumah mu ?"tanya kuro

"eh , siapa dia ?"tanya aizo

"adik kembarku, Maki "kata kuro

"salam kenal "kata maki tanpa ekspresi yang ngumpet di belakang kuro

"heh ? dia pemalu ?"tanya aizo

"ah .. tidak , bila ketemu orang baru .. saja "jawab kuro

"kau mau mampir dulu ?, lalu kau juga engga sekolah yah ?"tanya aizo

"ehehe iya ada ortuku yang baru datang dari luar negeri tadi malam "kata kuro

"oh begitu "kata aizo

"kalau kau aizo ?"tanya kuro

"aku menjaga kakak ku "kata aizo

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan suara dari lantai atas rumah aizo .

"kyaaa~~"

"siapa itu ?"tanya kuro

"azu-ne "kata aizo yang langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah

kuro dkk pun ikut lari kedalam rumah aizo

[di kamar azu]

"azu-ne "teriak aizo yang langsung mendobrak pintu kamar azu di bantu kuro

Braaak~

aizo , dan kuro yang sampai duluan di kamar melihat .. orang berjubah hitam dan berambut biru menggendong azu

orang itu menengok kearah kuro dengan tatapan dingin, lalu dia menghilang seketika bersama azu

"Qyuzentama "gumam kuro

"azu-ni di culik oleh orang dngan tatapan iblis ?"kata aizo yang masih tidak bisa bergerak

"ada apa ?"tanya maki dan hana

"azu-san di culik qyuzentama "kata kuro

"tidak mungkin , kenapa dia menculik orang biasa ?"tanya hana

"tidak azu-san bukan orang biasa , saat dia di kendalikan qyuzen , azu-san sangat kuat ..seperti memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi "kata kuro

"kakakku pernah melawan mu ?"tanya aizo

"iya dengan pedang yang tajam , itu juga azu tidak sadarkan diri .. dia di kendalikan orang "kata kuro

"siapa orang itu ?"tanya aizo

"orang itu adalah qyuzentama iblis dari dunia litamonry "kata kuro

"kau bercanda ? kakakku di culik oleh orang aneh itu "kata aizo

"aku tidak bercanda "teriak kuro

"bisa bantu aku bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelamatkan kakakku "kata aizo

"kau tidak , memiliki kekuatan untuk menyelamatkannya "kata hana

"tidak hana , dia punya .."kata kuro

"aku ? punya kekuatan? s-seperti apa ?"tanya aizo

"kekuatannya adalah api merah "jawab maki tanpa ekspresi

Semuanya terdiam sesaat .. saat angin tertiup sesaat

"ayo kerumahku dulu , tetapi ada ortu ku aku tidak bisa pergi seenaknya "ajak kuro

"baiklah, lalu bagaimana ? "kata aizo

"emh ..apakah anak yang hampir mirip denganmu itu selalu bersembunyi di belakangmu ya kuro ?"tanya aizo

"ah , dia agak sedikit pemalu di depan orang yang belum dia kenal , kan tadi sudah ku bilang "kata kuro

"percuma saja kuro-sama , kau pasti diomeli karna qyuzen pasti akan membunuhmu "kata hana

"aku , tau tetapi ini azu-san , kakaknya aizo .. aku tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau teman-temanku di ambil qyuzen"kata kuro

"kau terlalu baik kuro, lalu kenapa qyuzen ingin membunuhmu ,kok bisa ? "kata aizo

"ceritanya panjang "jawab kuro

[di tengah perjalanan ]

di ujung jalan kuro dkk melewati jalan menuju rumah kuro, tiba-tiba mereka melihat dua anak kecil berpenampilan aneh berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka.

"kalian tidak boleh melewati jalan ini " kata dua anak kecil tersebut serempak

"siapa bocah kecil ini menghalangi jalan saja , Gak tau kah orang sedang kelaparan " kata maki memasang muka masam

"hoi..hoi apa-apaan itu maki, bukannya tadi kita sudah makan ?"kata kuro

"Krruuuk"

"Masih lapar "kata maki

"heh , kau ini nanti kita makan di rumah .,.. lalu .. siapa kalian ?"tanya kuro

"kami adalah .. utusan qyuzen-sama , ichiro dan ichigo .. monster kembar yang paling di takuti ,sang ayam merah "kata kedua anak itu

berpose dan memasang wajah imut.

"mereka bercandakan ?"tanya aizo

"Ho~ baiklah kalau kalian kedua monster kembar imut , kalau kami adalah... "kata kuro siap berpose

"maki.. ayo !"gumam kuro

"heh ?, baiklah ni-chan "jawab maki

"Kami adalah pangeran kembar berwajah malaikat yang hanya ada di dunia litamonry "kata kuro dan maki bergaya ala hero .. sambil memasang muka datar

hana dan aizo .. bengong sesaat .. melihat mereka

"kalian apa-apaan sih ?"tanya hana

"so keren begitu "kata aizo buang muka

"hehehe, maaf,maaf "tawa kuro

"lalu mereka monster kembar ? sang ayam merah ? apa maksudnya itu ?"kata aizo bingung

"mereka itu musuh dari orang yag menculik kakak mu untuk membunuhku "jawab kuro

"tidak mungkin .. ini benar-benar kenyataan ?"tanya aizo

"kau masih belum mengerti juga ?"kata hana

"tapi kan , mereka hanya anak kecil"kata aizo

"seperti buah yang tidak menampakkan isinya , sebenarnya mereka adalah manusia setengah monster "jawab kuro

lalu kuro mengeluarkan pedang kegelapannya

maki ikut mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya

"sejak kapan kalian punya pedang ?"tanya aizo shock

"sudah kami bilang kan tadi ,haruskah kami ulang ?"tanya kuro

"pangeran berwajah malaikat"kata maki sambil mengankat kedua tangannya

"heh " gumam kuro

lalu ichiro mengeluarkan kukunya ..

"ni-chan .. biar maki saja "kata maki tanpa ekspresi

"tidak-tidak , aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu ., buat apa kau melindungiku ?"kata kuro yang maju selangkah kedepan

"tidak , aku saja ni-chan , aku berhutang budi kepada ni-chan"kata maki yang melangkah ke depan kuro

"mereka ini kenapa sih ?"tanya aizo dan hana

"tidak-tidak ... aku saja "kata kuro yang terus melangkah maju

tiba-tiba ichiro menyerang .. ke arah kuro dan maki yang sedang ribut

langsung

"kalau begitu "kata kuro dan maki

"serang bersamaan !"teriak kuro dan maki yang langsung menebas ichiro

"kyaaaa ~ "

ichiro pun lenyap ,

"kalian .., hwaaa ~"kata ichigo yang langsung menyerang kuro dan maki dari belakang

Kuro dan maki tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan itu

tiba-tiba ..

"slaaash "

"sraaak ..."

munculah orang bertanduk dengan cambik dewa kematian di tangannya ..tiba tiba muncul menebas ichigo , lalu kuro dan maki melihat kebelakang

tenyata dia ..

"Sampah .. menyingkirlah~ "gumam orang itu yang baru menebas ichigo

"suara ini , jangan jangan "kata kuro

"a-a-ayah kah ?"kata maki kaget

"tap , tap "

"hmm.. , begini baru benar "kata taro yang berpenampilan aneh

kuro maki hana dan aizo pun membatu ...

keluarlah cahaya dari tubuh ichiro dan ichigo .. lalu cahaya itu masuk ke badan maki , cahaya itu adalah ingatan maki yang hilang

ingatan yang kembali adalah ekspresi .

"Ayahnya kuro ? hwaaa .. aku semakin bingung .. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , dengan keluargamu juga "teriak aizo sambil memegang kepala

"Se-sejak kapan ayah ? "kata kuro shock

"hmm ? , oh maaf, kuro ayah belum bilang ya ? sepertinya sekaranglah waktunya "kata taro

"huh ?"kata kuro

"a-ayah kembali .., ayah tidak . mati ?"tanya maki

"huh ? ah tidak maki , ayah sebenarnya sudah mati "jawab taro

berhembus angin sesaat saat maki , kuro , hana , dan aizo membatu lagi

"apaaaaa?"

"tetapi ..., itu kehidupan ayah yang dulu "gumam taro

**~bersambung~**


	11. episode 11

Episode 11 Litamonry world [ kenyataan nya memang begitu !]

[di rumah kuro ]  
"reingkarnasi lagi ? hwaa .. cukup aku menyerah , benar-benar membingungkan"kata kuro lesu "yah , bgitulah .. sebenarnya keluarga kita itu adalah reingkarnasi dari keluarga kerajaan ryukingdom. kau sudah pernah melihat photo mereka kan ? "kata taro yang duduk santai

"bagaimana ayah tau ?"kata kuro shock "hmm .. tentu ayah tau "kata taro sambil terseyum

"sruuup ..tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti "kata aizo sambil minum segelas teh "hmm. aku juga "jawab kuro "aku pun "kata maki

"sebenarnya sekarang ini , yang ada di tubuh ayahmu bukanlah .. ayahmu si taro kazenawa , melainkan adalah Taro ichijou sang penguasa dunia litamonry dari keluarga ryukingdom, sama seperti kuro ichijou ..  
"kata taro-sama

"ja-jadi sebenarnya dulu kita itu tinggal di dunia sana , ? di kerajaaan yang bernama ryukingdom ..? pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing berada di sana..."tanya kuro "hampir tepatnya begitu, tetapi yah kuro. . kau sudah tau kan ? Qyuzentama ?"tanya taro-sama

"aku tau , dia sudah berulang kali ingin membunuhku dan membawaku .. "jawab kuro "Keluarga ichijou di istana ryu sudah tiada , tujuan utamanya menginginkan jiwa mu anakku "kata taro-sama

tiba-tiba kuro-sama memanggil kuro "kuro , apakah dia ayahku ?"tanya kuro-sama "yang merasuki ayahku itu adalah ayah mu ? kenapa wajahnya selalu sama , kau mau bertukar ?"tanya kuro "sebentar saja , hanya mau berbicara empat mata dengan nya "jawab kuro-sama

kuro dan kuro-sama bertukar tempat sementara , taro-sama masih ada di tbuh taro kaze ayahnya kuro

"baiklah ayah , aku mau bicara denganmu "kata kuro-sama yang berada di tubuh kuro

"ho~ kuro-kun kah ? , ternyata kau bisa meniru jurus ayah .. kau ini "kata taro-sama "aku melakukannya untuk bisa menyelamatkan adikku ayah .. maki di culik qyuzen ,.. aku..-aku .. tidak bisa tinggal diam saat itu terjadi "teriak kuro-sama "ayah tau , ayah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau sekarat ,.. karna bisa bahaya kalau ayah kembali ke dunia litamonry , dan kalau kembali juga belum saatnya untuk kesana"jawab taro-sama

lalu tiba-tiba kisara datang .. dan duduk di samping taro "sebenarnya kami mau memberitahu soal ini tetapi "kata taro-sama "Dunia ini seperti di putar-putar kuro-kun . tetapi dengan jurus yang di buat ayahmu .. yaitu [Reingkarnation ]keluarga kita masih tetap ada"jawab kisara

"egh.. ayah lupakah ? yang hidup di keluarga kita sebelum reingkarnasi hanya maki .. sudah itu dia hilang ingatan kepada teman-temannya aku sngat tidak tega melihatnya ayah.. "kata kuro-sama "yah .. sama seperi di dunia nyatanya .."jawab taro "iyah sama seperti di dunia nyata , maki di litamonry menghilang disini pun.."gumam kisara tiba-tiba kuro-sama yang ada di dalam tubuh kuro berganti lagi menjadi kuro

"eh .. apa maksud ibu dan ayah ?"tanya kuro "apa maksudnya ?"tanya maki bengong "ini semakin umit, dan knpa aku harus ikut campur urusan keluarga orang ? "kata aizo sambil memegang kepalanya

"maki di dunia nyata atau lebih tepatnya compress(reingkarnasi) maki sudah meninggal di bunuh qyuzentama 2tahun lalu di depan ayah ,ibu , dan kau kuro "gumam taro-sama

maki dan kuro shock ~ "ayah benar-benar dendam dengan qyuzen itu , jadi tolong jangan sampai kuro-kun di bawa qyuzen karna itulah tujuan utamanya membunuh reingkarnasi maki dan mengambil kuro-kun untuk hidup abadi nya "kata taro-sama "be-berarti .. aku benar-benar punya adik benama maki di dunia ini ?"tanya kuro "kau tidak akan ingat kuro walaupun kau mengingatnya , ayah sudah menghapus ingatan itu .karna kami khawatir saat itu kuro tidak mau makan , minum atau beraktifitas seperti biasa dan hanya beriam di kamar sambil memanggil nama juga tidak mau bicara sedetik pun ,  
selain menyebut nama maki, kami benar benar minta maaf , sekali lagi maaf kan kami , kami sangat khawatir "jawab kisara "bohong .. kan ? "kata kuro yang langsung berdiri dari bangku .. dan menatap kedua orang tua nya itu ..

"kuro-ni .. tapi kan aku.."kata maki yang terpotong "Ayah dan ibu tega.. Seharusnya waktu itu aku ikut mati saja di tangan qyuzen bersama maki dari pada menjadi seperti ini kemanapun selalu terancam"teriak kuro yang berlari keluar rumah ..  
"kuro-ni"kata maki yang menyusul kuro

"Ku.. ro tapi itu... "kata taro-sama yang berganti tubuh menjadi taro kazenawa dan pingsan di pundak kisara

bruuk~

"sudah di batasnya ya .. tetapi kuro dia bagaimana ? "kata kisara yang memegang kepala taro

"biar kami yang mengejarnya, permisi "kata aizo yang berlari menyusul maki yag sudah berlari duluan

"Kami melakukan itu , karna kami sayang kepada kalian berdua kuro , maki .. , jangan pergi ! "gumam kisara

[di atas jembatan kayu ]

"aku kehilangan kuro-ni , aizo-san "kata maki lesu

"kemana dia sebenarnya "kata aizo

tidak di sangka ..terdengar suara seseorang di bawah jembatan itu

"Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi ? aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya , sama sekali "gumam kuro

maki dan aizo pun melihat ke bawah jembatan ternyata kuro ada di sana .. sedang duduk merungkuk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya "kuro-ni ?"tanya maki yang menghampiri kuro

"pergilah .., aku sedang mau sendiri "teriak kuro yang membuang muka

"kuro ayolah , kau bukan anak kecil kan , jangan begitu "kata aizo yang menarik tangan kuro

"aku tidak peduli "kata kuro yang melepaskan tangan aizo dan semakin meringkuk .. sambil memejamkan mata

[di dalam kalung bulan]

"kuro aku tau ..., adikku , eh .. adik kita masih ada. lihat kan dia ada di sampingmu, . ayah tidak akan melakukan itu .., kalau dia tidak sayang kepadamu"teriak kuro-sama "maki "gumam kuro "sudahlah ., aku benar-benar menyerahkan tanggung jawab kepadamu kan ? tentang maki ,"kata kuro-sama "kenapa jadi memeperebutkan maki begini ? .. baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan kembali ..terlebih lagi aku cuma kecewa saja .. ayahku tidak bilang kepadaku kalau dia bisa seperti itu ., dan bisa menghapus ingatanku "kata kuro "dewa Litamonry bisa apa saja ., ayahmu adalah reingkarnasi dari ayahku . karna waktu dulu aku selalu di marahi ayah bila terjadi apa-apa dengan maki "jawab kuro-sama

"oh iya satu lagi , kenapa kalian bisa melakukan itu ? "tanya kuro "melakukan apa ?"tanya kuro sama heran "Re-ing-kar-nasi"gumam kuro "itu .. adalah jurus ayah ,karna di dalam buku ramalan litamonry bahwa kelak dunia litamonry akan jatuh ke tangan kegelapan kekuatannku hanya sebagian dari kegelapan itu .. qyuzen selalu mengancam penghuni di dunia litamonry dan berpikir bila bisa hidup abadi dengan mengambil jiwa ku untuk bergabung dengannya , maka tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi dia menguasai litamonry se-utuhnya "kata kuro-sama "lalu bagaimana kau bisa menggunakannya ?"tanya kuro "aku ? , saat sebelum ayah menggunakannya di medan perang dan meninggal .., aku melihatnya , dan mempelajarinya sendiri lalu menguasainya, di waktu mendesak seperti saat terakhirku dan hoshi .. semua yang hidup di dunia litamonry pasti akan ada di dunia mu , aku menggunakannya dan aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini dan aku sangat berharap denganmu"jawab kuro-sama

"oh , begitu kah .. aku mengerti "kata kuro "yah , kau segera lah buka mata mu .. maki dan aizo mulai khawatir "kata kuro-sama "lalu .. sepertinya setelah percakapan ini aku tidak bisa membantu .. kekuatanku habis ..maafkan aku , mungkin badanmu akan terasa berat seelah sadar"kata kuro-sama "..."kata kuro "jangan begitu , ..ini baru pertama kalinya aku tidak membantu .."kata kuro-sama "aku mengeri .. "kata kuro "ya , sampai jumpa ., semoga kau baik-baik saja .."kata kuro-sama yang menghilang di dalam cermin

[di bawah jembatan]

kuro membuka matanya kembali

"kuro-ni , kuro-ni , kuro-ni ..,, bangun "kata maki yang memegang pundaknya sambil mengoncangkan tubuh kuro

"... i iya ?"jawab kuro yang mengangkat kepalanya .. dengan tatapan kosong "ayo kita pulang .. ibu sedang khawatir "kata maki sambil menarik tangan kuro "i-iya , baiklah aku akan pulang"kata kuro dengan lesunya bangun dari tempat iya duduk da berjalan selangkah

lalu

tap ~ hyung ~

"eh .. ? kenapa ? kok ? "kata kuro heran badannya mau jatuh,  
"kuro-ni !"teriak maki yang kaget

"kau .. kenapa ?"tanya aizo heran "tidak kenapa-kenapa , lupakan saja .. "jawab kuro yang berjalan sambil di pegangi oleh maki "kuro-ni kau terlalu lama bicara dengan kuro-ni satu lagi? kuro-ni jadi begini ?"bisik maki " .. "jawab kuro

[di rumah kuro]

"kami pulang "kata maki yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah bersama kuro "lalu kuro..? bagaimana dengan kakak ku ?"tanya aizo "Akan aku pikirkan lagi , aku tidak bisa datang dan pergi se enaknya ke litamonry ., karna ada ayah dan ibuku di rumah, dan masalah yang tadi juga "kata kuro "baiklah , aku boleh menginap di rumahmu sampai liburan musim panas?"tanya aizo "boleh kok aizo-san "kata maki "oh baiklah , aku pulang dulu mungkin besok sepulang sekolah aku akan datang lagi , sampai jumpa kuro , maki "kata aizo

rin datang menuju pintu depan

"ho kuro-sama , kau kenapa mau ku bantu ?"tanya rin "terima kasih rin tapi , tidak apa-apa .."jawab kuro yang di bawa masuk ke dalam rumah

lalu kisara datang menghampiri kuro dan maki

"Kuro , kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya kisara shock "iya bu .. cuma tadi kuro kecapean "jawab kuro

kisara langsung menarik kuro dan memegang ke dua pundak kuro

" kau tidak apa -apa ? qyuzen , tidak menyerang mu lagi kan tadi ?"tanya kisara di depan kuro "tidak apa-apa , Ti-tidak ibu "jawab kuro "baguslah kalau begitu , tetapi hal yang tadi ayah dan ibu bilang .. sudah .."kata kisara yang terpotong oleh pembicaraan kuro "sudah di lupakan ibu ."kata kuro sambil tersenyum

"jangan membuat ibu khawatir lagi , kuro-kun "kata kisara sambil memeluk kuro "i-ibu ..."gumam kuro "sekarang istirahatlah "kata kisara yang tersenyum ke kuro

[ke esokan harinya ]

"kuro , kau tidak mau pergi ke sekolah ? sudah jam 6:30"teriak kisara dari lantai bawah "baik bu "jawab kuro yang menuruni tangga

"maki dimana kuro ?"tanya taro yang duduk di meja makan "masih di kamar "jawab kuro "hari ini dia masuk sekolah bareng denganmu yah , ayah sudah mendaftarkannya kemarin .. dan juga dia sekelas denganmu "kata taro

"eh ? benarkah .. baiklah akan aku panggil maki "kata kuro " kuro ... biar nanti sama ibu saja , kuro-kun kau sarapan dulu saja yah "kata kisara

"baiklah bu .."kata kuro

"silahkan kuro-sama "kata rin sambil memberikan roti ke kuro "terima kasih rin ..oh iya dimana hana ?"tanya kuro "oh dia .., sudah pergi ke rumah hoshi "jawab rin "sejak kapan ? , aku engga tau "tanya kuro "kemarin malam dia , bilang ke ibu ..karna kata keluarganya hoshi .. dia akan mengangkat hana menjadi bagian dari keluarganya "kata kisara "wah .. bagus sekali ., hana tidak kesepian lagi "kata kuro "pagi "kata maki "maki-kun .. bersiap lah , kau akan berangkat sekolah"kata kisara "sekolah , baiklah bu "kata maki

jam menunjukan 06:53 "kuro-kun.., sudah mau jam 7 cepatlah berangkat "kata kisara "maki ?"tanya kuro "dia akan bareng dengan ibu .., ibu akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah "kata kisara "baiklah , aku berangkat .."kata kuro

[di sekolah ]

Sreek~

"ho~ kuro-san selamat pagi "sambut yuuta "pagi ."jawab kuro "yo , pagi .. kuro , siap-siap .. sebelum masuk"kata yuuto "iya aku tau "jawab kuro

kuro pun duduk di bangkunya .., yah seperti biasa kuro tidak bisa tenang berada di kelas .. apalagi yuuto karna banyak fans-fans nya yang setiap hari menyampirinya ..  
[Kuro kazenawa 15 tahun , pintar , imut , keren , aktif]  
[yuuto kazuyuki 15 tahun , pintar , aktif , keren, tinggi ]  
"siapa yang buat stiker ini?"shock kuro yang melihat stiker yang ada di mejanya "aku juga kena tau , lalu sejak kapan aku tinggi ? "kata yuuto

tap, tap tap kerumulan fansnya datang

"hwaa.. mereka datang "kata kuro "siapkan pertahanan ..!, kalau menyerah lambaikan tangan "kata yuuto "apa-apaan sih mereka ? udah kayak uji nyali saja "kata hoshi dengan wajah datar

tap- tap "mereka semakin mendekat "batin kuro dan yuuto

"kuro-kuuun 3 "  
"yuuto-kuuun 3 "  
"kuro-kun , selamat pagi .."  
"selamat pagi yuuto-kun "  
"mau kue ?"  
"udah sarapan ?"

"ini buat kuro-kun"

"ahaha , i-iya , i-iya terima kasih ...  
ini sudah kebanyakan , sudah cukup , aku menyerah "kata kuro

"kuro , ayo keluarkan jurus "batin yuuto

"baiklah , apakah jurus itu ?"balas kuro "iya benar, ayo ! "kata kuro

"jurus ,, Cookie Run , Turbo start , lets play. ."teriak kuro dan yuuto

kuro , dan yuuto pun langsung berlari keluar kelas ala cookie run , ...meninggalkan kerumunan fans nya

"Kuroooo, Yuuuutooo jangan pergi lagi ! 3" teriakan kerumunan anak perempuan itu

"cukup , kami menyerah "teriak yuuto dan kuro yang berlari di lorong

sepuluh menit kemudian bell pun berbunyi ~

[di kelas ]

" ... A..a. ku ... se...se .. ka...ra...t"kata yuuto yang menidurkan wajahnya di atas meja. "..." gumam kuro "kuro ~ "teriak aizo "oh iya aizo ?"jawab kuro "nanti aku menginap di rumahmu besok "kata aizo "oh baiklah "jawab kuro

tidak lama kemudian ~ Sraaak ~

"Selamat pagi .."kata sensei yang masuk bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah "pagi , sensei "

"hoa~ kuro-san kuro-san, yang di depan itu bukannya maki-kun kan ?"tanya yuuta kuro hanya tersenyum ke yuuta "maki kah ? wah .. semakin banyak teman "kata aizo

"ibu ingin memperkenalkan seorang anak pindahan dari luar negeri, dan seklaigus saudara kembarnya kuro kazenawa , silakan perkenalkan diri "kata sensei "baik, Perkenalkan nama saya Kazenawa Maki , nice to meet you "kata maki sambil tersenyum

"hwaaa saudara kembarnya kuro ,"  
"mereka berdua saudara kembar yang memang benar-benar imut "  
"di kelas kita ada dua anak kembar "

"aah... maki-kuuun , kuroo-kuun 3 "

"seakan ada tiga malaikat di kelas ini"  
"dia berbahasa inggris , jangan jangan dari Inggris ?"

yuuto , kuro , hoshi ,aizo dan yuuta membatu mendengarkn perkenalan maki ..

"Ehhhh ? sejak kapan maki bisa berbahasa inggris ?"kata kuro dkk shock

kisara yang ada di luar pintu kelas hanya memberikan 2 jempol kepada maki "bagus maki-kun "batin kisara

"aku yakin , ibu ..yang mengajarkannya dengan instan "batin kuro "baiklah , maki .. kamu boleh kok duduk bersama kakak mu , di sebelah sana !"kata sensei sambil menunjuk kearah meja kuro "thank you teacher "kata maki

"morning , brother "kata maki "jangan bercanda , bicara biasa saja .."kata kuro cemberut "maaf-maaf , kuro-ni hehehe"kata maki

"baiklah anak-anak ,.. buka buku matematika "kata sensei

~Bersambung~ 


	12. episode 12

Episode 12 Litamonry world [ End of Ryuu kingdom in recent decay ]  
[ akhir dari kerajaan ryuu 10 tahun terakhir ]

[Menceritakan kembali , ke 10 tahun lalu ]

"kuro-ni , tunggu "kata maki kecil yang berlari mengejar kuro

tap-tap tap

Dak ~

"hwaaa.." teriak maki kecil kesandung Bruuk ~

"Maki "teriak kuro kecil yang menghampiri maki

Maki terjatuh dan tergores lututnya ~

"kau tidak apa-apa ?"tanya kuro kecil

"kuro-ni ... hiks , hiks "kata maki kecil sambil menangis "akh , jangan menangis maki , sudah tidak apa-apa .. kakak ada disini "kata kuro kecil merelaikan

"Sa-sakit kuro-ni , hiks , kuro-ni kenapa ninggalin maki ?"tanya maki kecil "kakak tidak ninggalin maki kok , kakak hanya keluar kamar sebentar "kata kuro kecil , senyum

"nah sekarang ayo .. obati lukamu dulu "kata kuro kecil

kuro lalu menggendong maki dan berjalan menelusuri lorong istana menuju ruang keluarga

Treeek~

"ibu .., ayah ?"teriak kuro kecil di ruang keluarga "ada apa anakku ?"tanya kisara yang sedang duduk di bangku "maki terjatuh ibu , maaf "gumam kuro

"kuro-kun , kau bagaimana ? tidak bisa melindungi adikmu sendiri ? lihatlah adikmu jadi punya luka begitu , kau ini tidak bisa di andalkan"kata taro "maafkan aku ayah , tadi maki takut aku tinggal sebentar di kamar "kata kuro kecil "kau terlalu lama ,kau harus selalu melindunginya .. ingat itu kuro kau adalah kakaknya "tegas taro "baiklah , ayah .. aku janji "jawab kuro kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"ayah , kuro-ni tidak bersalah .., maki-lah yang salah"jawab maki kecil "sudahlah ayah , lupakan saja .. hanya luka gores kok "kata kisara

"kenapa selalu kuro yang salah ayah ? kuro selalu melindungi maki "teriak kuro kecil

"Kau masih belum mengerti " gumam taro yang langsung melayang di langit-langit ruangan itu sambil melihat-lihat buku kisara lalu mengobati luka gores maki ~

"sudah selesai ,nah .. hati-hati maki kalau kau mau berlari ya "senyum kisara "baik bu "jawab maki tersenyum

kuro kecil berdiri sambil melamun di dekat meja ..

"Kuro-ni ?"tanya maki yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba ada di depan kuro

kuro pun kaget~ "eh ,.. i ..iya ?"kata kuro kecil "ayo mainan lagi "kata maki kecil sambil tersenyum "emh .. baiklah ayo "jawab kuro kecil

taro hanya melihati kuro dan maki berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu

"kamu sedang memikirkan apa ?"tanya kisara yang ada di bawah ruangan itu "hemm.. aku selalu memikirkan mereka berdua bila sudah besar ."kata taro "eh ..? apakah akan terjadi sesuatu dengan anak-anak kita ?"tanya kisara "Keluarga kita akan menghilang tidak akan lama lagi , kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapanku yang terbelah dua dan sudah di wariskan kepada kedua anak kembar kita kuro dan maki ,kuro yang mewariskan kekuatan kegelapan , dan maki yang mewariskan kekuatan cahaya..  
pasti banyak yang ingin memiliki kekuatan tersebut ,  
aku hanya bisa selalu bilang kepada kuro untuk selalu melindungi adiknya , karna kuro itu hampir mirip denganku ,aku yakin dia bisa melindungi semuanya suatu saat nanti"kata taro cemas

"kita semua pasti bisa melewati hari itu , walaupun hal buruk terjadi kepada keluarga kita"kata kisara yang terbang ke arah taro dan memegang pipinya taro sambil tersenyum

"kisara "gumam taro

[tak lama ada seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut orange berpita merah , anak itu berumur sama dengan kuro dan maki lalu ia masuk ke ruangan itu ]  
"Taro-sama , aku datang "  
"oh , rin-chan kah ? kau sudah datang ?"kata taro "rin-chan apa kabar ?"tanya kisara " kabar saya sangat baik , yang mulia "kata rin "kau benar mau menerima tugas ini ?"tanya taro "aku.. sudah siap yang mulia sampai aku berumur 17tahun nanti aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini .."jawab rin "Rin ishida .. aku menerima mu , sebagai .. penjaga pintu gerbang dunia litamonry dan dunia manusia , agar tetap saling berhubungan . dan tolong jaga kuro-sama dan maki-sama selama tugas ini kau kerjakan "kata taro "baik , terima kasih yang mulia .. aku akan melaksankan tugas itu "jawab rin

"karna tugas ini sangat penting , jangan sampai ada Tama (gol monster Litamonry) yang keluar ke dunia manusia"kata taro "aku mengerti "jawab rin "apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan ?"tanya kisara "aku percaya kepada rin , dan kedua anak kita "jawab taro [di luar ryuukingom ]

Duaarr~ sebuah serangan yang sangat kuat menghancurkan beberapa bagian dari istana tersebut

taro langsung berbindah dari ruang keluarga ke luar istana ..., dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah seseorang berjubah hitam tertawa sinis . orang itu bernama qyuzentama , qyuzentama adalah teman dari taro ichijou di kerajaan langit

"khukhukhu , hancurkan istana ini berserta penghuninya "kata qyuzen

"Qyuzentama ? kenapa dia .. ugh .. sial .. "gumam taro

"taro-sama kami siap menyerang .."kata salah satu perajurit "tunggu , kalian .. seranglah pasukan tama yang ada di gerbang aku akan menghadapi qyuzen dan tolong bilang ke kisara untuk melindungi kuro dan maki , dan pergi dari sini "kata taro

"Taro-kun kah ? .. sudah lama ya? , ayo kita bermain sebentar "kata qyuzen "ergh .. kau .."kata taro yang mengeluarkan sabit (shinigami) di tangan kiri dan sebuah pedang berchiri khas khusus di tangan kanan

qyuzen langsung menyerang taro .. dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit di luar istana .. di dalam istana kisara mencari kuro dan maki ..

"kuro , maki kalian dimana ?"teriak kisara yang berlari menelusuri lorong

dan ada dari pasukan qyuzen yang berhasil masuk ke dalam istana

[di tempat maki dan kuro berada di sebuah lorong ]

"maki , ayo pergi dari sini .. di luar terjadi kegaduhan besar "teriak kuro kecil yang menarik tangan maki "pelan-pelan larinya kuro-ni, nanti maki jatuh lagi "kata maki "kita harus berlindung maki , dan segera mencari ibu "kata kuro kecil

Tiba-tiba kuro kecil merasakan ada sesuatu benda yang datang dari arah belakang mereka

"benda, benda apa yang datang mendekat ?"batin kuro kecil tak lama kemudian .. kuro merasakan benda itu mulai mendekat ke arah mereka berdua ternyata benda itu adalah tombak yang di lemprkan salah satu pasukan qyuzen

" sebuah tombak , "batin kuro kecil shock "Bahaya ! "kata kuro kecil yang langsung mendorong maki .. ke pinggir lorong ..

Jleb.. ~

"hwaa~ .. "teriak kuro kecil yang tertusuk tombak tersebut "Ni-chan "teriak maki

"ma... ma...ki , Ce..pa..t... la..ri"gumam kuro kecil yang perlahan jatuh

Bruuk~ kuro kecil pun terkapar di lorong itu

"ku.. ku..kuro..-ni, ti-tidak mungkin.. jangan tinggalkan maki sendiri disini "kata maki kecil yang menangis melihat kakaknya yang mati di depannya .

Sebenarnya kuro kecil tidak mati karna kekuatan yang di wariskan ayahnya .. kegelapan , mencangkup keabadian ..  
kuro kecil hanya pingsan di lorong itu .. , maki pun lari secepat mungkin dan pergi dari tempat itu .. tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang berjalan ke tempat kuro kecil terkapar .. dan mencabut tombak itu ,  
orang itu pun perlahan pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengejar maki kecil

kuro langsung memegang kaki orang itu ..dan mnebaskan pedang hitamnya ke pada orang itu kisara yang sampai di lorong itu ... kaget melihat kuro bisa membunuh pemberontak dari pasukan qyuzen itu dengan tangannya sendiri

"Itu .. terlalu menyakitkan "gumam kuro "anak itu.., benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya "batin kisara

lalu kisara menghampiri kuro

" kau baik-baik saja anakku? "tanya kisara cemas "ibu , aku baik-baik saja , cuma .. baju kuro bolong bu "kata kuro kecil

"akh , itu tidak apa-apa .. yang penting kau selamat .. maki dimana ?"tanya kisara "maki ?.. akh dia tadi , dia tadi lari bu ... saat melihat kuro di tusuk oleh orang berjubah hitam tadi "kata kuro kecil memasang bimbang "ku-kuro kau tertusuk ? ... tetapi tidak apa -apa kan ? pantas saja bajumu bolong ?"teriak kisara "iya ibu , lalu sekarang aku sudah tau bahwa aku tidak akan mati bila tertusuk benda apapun .."jawab kuro maki ..yang lebih penting maki .. bu , maki .. aku sudah berjanji melindungi dia ibu .. ayo lari kejar dia "teriak kuro kecil panik

kisara dan kuro kecil mengejar maki .. ternyata maki keluar dari istana ..

"jangan sampai , jangan sampai ! akh ibu yang cepat larinya .."batin kuro yang sudah menghayal yang bukan-bukan..  
[khayalan kuro : maki terbunuh oleh musuh dan mati di halaman depan istana ]  
"iya ibu tau "kata kisara

ternyata maki berada tidak jauh dari pintu istana .. maki sedang melihat ayahnya bertarung melawan qyuzen .. dari bawah .., kuro dan kisara berlari menuju maki ..

[dia atas udara]  
traang~ Traaang ~ Slaaash~

bruuk ~ treeeeng ~

"kau .. aku tidak percaya kau itu melaukan ini semua ... , kenapa ? bukannya kau itu adalah temanku di kerajaan langit ?"tanya taro yang menubrukan badannya smbil menahan dengan pedangnya "huh ? teman ?punya teman tidak berguna ! , lalu Anakmu .. aku sudah tau itu .."kata qyuzen yang sedang bertahan juga dengan pedangnya "apa ? tidak mungkin .. "kata taro "aku menginginkan anakmu yang bernama kuro itu .. aku tau dia memiliki kekuatan kegelapanmu dan sangat cocok denganku ,tujuanku agar aku bisa hidup abadi seperti dirimu dan menguasai dunia litamonry dan manusia "kata qyuzen dengan tatapan sinis .. dan menjauh dari taro "tidak akan aku biarkan " teriak taro "aku tau kau itu dewa penguasa dunia litamonry , jadi aku juga tidak akan main-main "kata qyuzen

terjadi pertarungan sengit ..~

[di bawah taro dan qyuzen di taman istana ]  
"maki ayo pergi dari sini .. cepat .."kata kuro kecil yang langsung menarik maki "kuro-ni ? masih hidup ? kuro-ni masih hidup ? "teriak maki kecil shock

"iya ,aku masih hidup , ayo cepat pergi "kata kuro kecil "maki ayo pergi .. dari sini "kata kisara "tapi bagaimana? .. baiklah bu "jawab maki kecil

tak di duga qyuzen yang sedang bertarung sengit melihat kuro , maki , dan kisara yang sedang berlari dari taman itu

"hmmm .. ternyata dia disana !"kata qyuzen yang langsung melihat ke arah kuro kecil

taro menengok ke belakang dan tidak percaya melihat mereka memang benar-benar berada di sana ..

"apa yang mereka lakukan .. bukannya tadi sudah aku suruh pergi dari sini "batin taro

qyuzen langsung menyerang ke arah kisara dan yang lain

"kisara...! "teriak taro

kisara langsung menengok dan menahan serangan qyuzen dengan tombak ice ..miliknya

traaang ~

Sreeet ~

" maki kuro lari cepat . !"kata kisara yang terdesak "tidak akan aku biarkan ... anak berambut hitam itu pergi dari ku "kata qyuzen

"lawanmu sekarang adalah aku "kata kisara yang menghalangi qyuzen

qyuzen tidak mengambil langkah lain dia langsung menebas terus kisara.., kisara pun menghindar dari seranganny , serangan terakhir qyuzen .. tusukkan ke arah kisara ,  
kisara tidak bisa menghindar lalu di dorong oleh taro , taro tertusuk oleh pedang qyuzen dan terjatuh di tanah dengan berlumuran darah

maki dan kuro kecil berjarak tidak jauh dari qyuzen , qyuzen lalu langsung melancarkan serangannya lagi ke arah kuro dan maki , kisara yang terjatuh langsung berlari ., serangan qyuzen mengenai tepat jantung kisara .. kuro dan maki yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan ketakutan ..

"uhuk ~ .. ku..ku..ro ... ma.. ma..ki ..la..ri "kata kisara

taro yang bangun dari tanah .. hanya bisa shock melihat kisara mati ditangan qyuzen

"Kisaaaaraaa !"teriak taro

"ibu .. "kata maki

"maki , ayo pergi dari sini .. itu kata-kata terakhir ibu kan ayo cepat .. ayah juga sudah percaya kepada ni-chan"kata kuro kecil yang menarik tangan maki "a... a ku .. ti-tidak bisa kuro-ni "kata maki bergetar ketakutan

"Cepatlah .. ikut kakak "teriak keras kuro kepada maki

maki pun langsung mencoba berjalan .. akhirnya kuro dan maki pergi dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi ..

"akhirnya .. aku bisa mengeluarkan jurus ini .., kuharap tidak terlambat "kata taro

"Reingkarnation "teriak taro yang mengangkat tangannya keatas ..dan keluarlah cahaya yang sangat silau

cahaya itu menghancurkan semua pasukan qyuzentama .. dan qyuzen tama tidak bisa bertahan dari cahaya itu dan ia menghilang , dan pergi dari ryuukingdom cahaya yang di keluarkan taro membuat tubuhnya sendiri ..bergemetar..

"ugh .. masih belum "kata taro

taro .. mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tubuh kisara yang terkapar di tanah .. dan membawanya ke dalam jurusnya itu ..,

"selamat tinggal .., anak-anak ku .. dan maaf kan ayah .ya kuro "kata taro sambil tersenyum ke arah kuro dan maki yang sedang bersembunyi "ayah , ibu , jangan pergi "teriak kuro dan maki yang meneteskan air mata

"Kalian harus mandiri .., datanglah ke kerajaan hikari .. kalian akan diterima di sana "kata taro yang perlahan mulai menghilang

"ya.. sampai disini ..! ayah selalu bilang .. jaga diri kalian .. dari berbagai masalah yang datang ..  
dan kuro ambilah kalung bulan sabit ini .. kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti dan jaga lah baik-baik kalung itu"kata taro yang memberikan kalung bulan sabit itu..

"ayah .., terima kasih .. "kata kuro sambil meneteskan air mata "ayah ibu .. selamat tinggal "teriak maki sambil menangis

taro hanya tersenyum dan menghilang bersama kisara untuk selamanya di hadapan kuro dan maki ..  
istana ryuu porak poranda ..., kuro dan maki di rawat oleh keluarga hikari . dan terus memperkuat diri mereka .. sampai suatu hari .. itu akan datang lagi menunggu mereka ..

"aku akan kembali lagi , untuk membunuh anak itu "kata qyuzentama dengan senyum sinis di istananya dark kingdom

~bersambung~ 


End file.
